Gohan's Revenge
by Hex1
Summary: An A/U that starts with Videl's fight with Spopovitch but with a twist. My interpretation of what would have happened if Yamu had not made Spopovitch end the match and moves on from there. **Chapter 15 is finallly up**
1. Freak out

Gohan's Revenge  
(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... blah blah blah... don't sue me. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry. But please email me back your opinions, even if they are flames, as I would like to know what I could work on. My email is Nien75@aol.com)  
Chapter 1  
Gohan watched in horror as Spopovitch drove his fist into her beautiful body again and again. With every punch, he could hear Videl scream in agony. "Videl...no...." is all he could muster out of himself. Now, he watched as Spopovitch picked her up like a rag doll and drive his knee into her face, drawing blood and more screams. Why won't she just stay down? He could feel anger swelling up inside him as he watched as Videl was thrown around the ring. What is Spopovitch trying to do? kill her? 'No don't think like that' his inner voice said. But he couldn't get over what that bastard was doing to the one person that meant more than life itself to him.   
  
Goku could feel his son's ki rising very quickly and saw the inner pain he was going through. 'At this rate he will go supersaiyan any moment now' he thought to himself. He sensed the sheer power coursing through the air around him and knew it was coming from Gohan. "Gohan... calm down" Goku said, trying to comfort his son. He glanced down at the ring and saw Spopovitch put his foot on top of Videl's head. 'Oh Kami that guy has just sentenced himself to death...' He could hear Videl's screams and saw his son visibly shake each time she let one out. He saw his son's hair flicker gold and stared at his eyes as they turned from black to turquoise. All at once, his son's hair stayed gold and he felt enormous energy coming from his son who was now supersaiyan level 2 and he felt his power still rapidly increasing. What scared him even more was the look in his son's eyes. He had only seen that look one other time. His fight with Cell.   
  
"What should we do Goku?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I'm afraid there is not much we CAN do besides make sure Gohan doesn't hurt any innocent people. At this point, we can't avoid what's going to happen and I see no point in wasting our time and effort trying to hold Gohan back." Goku replied.   
  
  
Watching from the stands, Chi-Chi cringed as she heard Videl crying out. She could sense her oldest son's ki rising and knew what was going to happen very soon. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of what her son was going to do.  
  
"Please someone stop him!!!" someone yelled from the crowd.  
  
"Mommy why won't that man stop?" a little girl asked, almost in tears.  
  
Gohan felt his anger rising up and taking over slowly. He had heard his father tell him to calm down but ignored it. How could he calm down? All of his life he always let someone down in their time of greatest need. And now his father wanted him to stand by and watch as the girl that he loved was getting beaten and tortured? He would NOT fail again! Gohan screamed as he saw tears flowing from Videl's eyes and felt energy rushing through his body.  
  
Goku watched in disbelief as his son ascended to Super Saiyan Level Three. (A.N. I know Gohan was not nearly strong enough to do this now but it is my fic) He must really love this girl to have her tears push him beyond an unimaginable barrier. There was no question now... this would be over almost before it even began.  
  
Videl felt pain ripping throughout her head as Spopovitch started applying pressure to her temple. She let out a blood-curdling scream as he applied more and more pressure. This can't be the way I die... I haven't even been able to tell Gohan I cared for him. There is so much I want to do still in life. Please Kami don't let this be the way I die... All of a sudden she felt the pressure go away as Spopovitch lifted his foot off her. He started laughing as he saw the tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
Goku watched as Gohan, overcome with rage, took off and flew at the ring at an amazing speed. As soon as he got there he took out Spopovitch's legs with a swift kick and then shot four controlled ki blasts that pinned Spopovitch down by wrapping around his wrists and ankles. Gohan then ran over to Videl while the big man laid on the ground in shock.   
  
"Videl, oh Kami, please tell me your not dead... I couldn't live with myself if I let you die." Videl heard this stranger say. He must know me but who could he be? He reminds me of Gohan except this guy has blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm alive, but who are you?" she managed to force out. "It's me" the stranger replied as she saw his hair turn black and his eyes change to coal black. "Gohan! How did you make your hair turn colors and your eyes go weird? What's going on?" "Shhhh Videl just lie there for right now I swear I will explain everything after I deal with this guy." She put her head back and saw Gohan's hair and eyes change again as he turned toward Spopovitch.  
  
"Let me up! Who are you and why do you care if I have some fun with this weakling?" yelled Spopovitch  
  
"First off I am Gohan, the one that will be killing you within the next few minutes. Second off, you were having your 'fun' with one of the few people that I would rather die than to have them feel even a second of pain." Gohan let his ki blasts disappear.  
'HAHAHA this scrawny kid thinks he can kill me. Guess I better teach him a lesson just like I did with that girlie...' Spopovitch charged straight at Gohan. He swung his fist straight at the kid's face when all of a sudden he just wasn't there anymore. The shock just hit him when he felt something smash against the back of his head. Dizzied, he stumbled and slowly turned around to see that Gohan was standing behind him. He had just realized this when he felt a sharp pain in his face and felt himself go flying.   
  
Yamu watched as this kid he couldn't even follow knocked down Spopovitch. 'I better go help Spopovitch or else he's gonna die real quick.' he thought as he flew straight at the kid. He had just gotten within punching distance when he felt himself go flying backwards and felt pain coursing through his stomach. 'What? How???' was all Yamu could think before he felt himself surrounded by a ball of ki.   
  
Goku looked on as the foolish guy who attacked Gohan was reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds as Gohan's ki blast overwhelmed him. 'I know these guys are pretty weak but killing that guy in that short of a period is pretty impressive even for Gohan.' He gazed at his son as Gohan turned back towards Spopovitch. "Hey I should go get a senzu bean for Videl. I hope she's alright... Gohan just might lose all control if he lost her.' Goku thought as he disappeared from sight.  
  
Videl looked on as Gohan proceeded to punch and kick Spopovitch over and over again. She still wondered how Gohan had killed that guy so quickly but almost as soon as that thought came it disappeared as a wave a pain rushed throughout her body as she tried to move.   
  
Gohan felt more and more relief rush through him with every punch and kick he threw at Spopovitch. By this time, Gohan had already broken all of his bones in his arms and legs and felt ribs breaking underneath his fist every time he punched. He looked over and saw Videl try to move but watched as she just fell back over and screamed in pain. He felt even more energy rush through his veins as he saw this and threw Spopovitch as hard as he could into the ground before flying up and releasing a ki blast. While this was only a small one, it ripped Spopovitch in two before vaporizing his body completely. With this being done, he quickly powered down and ran over to Videl just as his father returned and gave Gohan a senzu bean. "Here. I figured Videl could use this so I went and got one from Korin for you. Take care of her." "Thanks Dad." was all Gohan could manage before collapsing to his knees next to Videl.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan and saw tenderness in them that she had never seen before. "Here eat this Videl. It will make you feel better." said Gohan as he gently lowered what looked like a bean to her mouth and placed it inside. Knowing that Gohan would never give he anything that would hurt her, she chewed up the hard bean slowly and then swallowed with great discomfort. All at once, she felt a rushing unlike she had ever felt before and sat straight up with surprise.   
  
"I take it your feeling better Videl" said Gohan as he looked at her sitting up with a surprised look on her face. "Yeah I feel completely healed. What was that?" "It was a senzu bean. It's very special and very rare. It has the power to return all of your energy and heal all wounds you have." replied Gohan. "But why Gohan? Why did you rush out here to kill those guys? Why did you give me this bean if it is so rare?" Videl asked, confused. "Well ummm... Videl.... I...love you.... and I couldn't stand to see you in pain. You mean more to me than you could ever know and now you probably think I'm a freak and never want to talk to me again but I couldn't hold it in any longer." Videl blinked, surprised at what Gohan had just told her. "Gohan I don't think you're a freak... in fact I love you too.... I just thought that you only thought of me as a friend and that was all we could ever be." admitted Videl as she moved closer to Gohan so she was sitting in his lap. She turned and looked into his eyes, eyes so full with love and happiness, and gave in to the urge to just throw her arms around Gohan and nuzzle her head into his chest.  
  
'I must be dreaming. Videl loves me too? YESSSSSSS!!!' was all Gohan could think as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her head up so that she was facing him. He slowly leaned forward, parting his lips slightly, as he saw Videl do the same. The distance between their lips narrowed as they both leaned towards the other. Then, their lips met and they both started kissing passionately, letting all of their sexual tension that has been building up ever since they first met go. As they began to increase the intensity of the kiss, they let their tongues enter into it. They stayed like this for almost a full minute until they finally parted, gasping for breath but wanting more of the other. Gohan swept Videl into his arms and took off, flying in the direction of Satan City. 


	2. Galaxy

Chapter 2  
  
  
Videl looked into Gohan's eyes as they flew through the sky at an amazing speed. She had no idea where they were going but she didn't care. She trusted Gohan. 'Wow Gohan's eyes are so focused right now. It looks like he's deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about?' Videl asked herself. She then saw Gohan look down at her and smile. She returned his smile and then brought his head down with her hand. She then kissed him passionately, loving every second of it. She released him and then snuggled deeper into his chest. "I love you Gohan." Videl said. "I love you too. I always have, since the very first time I set my eyes on you and I always will until the day I die." Gohan replied and Videl just smiled at his statement.  
  
Gohan stared ahead, deep in thought. 'I wonder what will happen now... I know I have to tell her everything about me but I am scared she will think I'm weird if I tell her I'm half alien... Although she did say she loves me and my being half-alien doesn't change anything about me. It's just a lot to take in. I hope she understands.' Gohan then looked down at her again, this time unnoticed by Videl, and he smiled. 'God I love holding her. I better slow down a little so I can enjoy this to it's fullest. I never want to let her go but I know I'll have to soon... hopefully she can accept my heritage and still love me. I will be the luckiest man alive if this goddess still loves me when I tell her everything.' Gohan then noted absent-mindedly that he was only a few minutes away from his destination. He held Videl closer as he started twirling her hair between his fingers. Gohan sighed in happiness.  
  
Videl felt a slight jolt as she noticed they had landed. "Where are we Gohan?" she asked as she looked around her. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she saw a small lake surrounded by a beautiful field of wildflowers. She then looked up at the stars and gasped. "I have never seen so many stars before in all my life! How did you find this place?" "Seven years ago, when my father was killed by Cell, I was heart broken. I ran away from home and flew as fast as I could until I came upon this place. I spent almost three weeks here trying to get myself together. I found the stars to be very soothing and this was the only place where I didn't feel like utter crap." Gohan replied as he took Videl's hand and led her to an open patch of grass next to the lake.   
  
'Oh Kami here I go, please don't let her think I'm a freak' Gohan thought as he took a deep breath. "Videl, I promised you an explanation before and now I am prepared to give it to you. Are you ready? Some of the things I say may shock you, and you may not believe them all, but I swear on my life that everything I say will be true." "I'm ready Gohan and I trust you. I know you would never lie to me on purpose." Videl replied and smiled at Gohan. "Okay, I guess I have to start with my some of my father's history before I can get to mine. A long time ago, a man named Gohan found a very unusual child in some woods..."  
  
An Alien Ship, Middle of a Desert, Minutes Later  
  
  
"I wonder where Spopovitch and Yamu are... they were supposed to be back a couple hours ago from that tournament." said a small green figure. "I don't know Babidi. Why not check up on them with your crystal ball?" said a much larger figure with horns and red skin. "That's a great idea Dabura. Come; let's see what those two idiots are up to." Both Babidi and Dabura then walk to the next room and hunch over a small object. Suddenly, the object flashes to life and starts switching images between people at The World Martial Arts Tournament. "How strange... I cannot find them anywhere! It is like they completely vanished! Dabura, send some of our people to go find out what happened at once! However stupid and careless those two are, they would not dare to disobey me! They know how important the energy they are supposed to gather is for our plans!" Screamed Babidi. "Right away, Master" replied Dabura as he walked towards one of their weaker minions.   
  
"You! Send one of our quickest men to the site of the tournament! Tell him to find out what happened to Spopovitch and Yamu! We need those two morons!" fumed Dabura. 'Where could they have gone? They are not nearly stupid enough to disobey Babidi. The only thing I ca think of is that they were killed, but that is against the tournaments rules, isn't it? And I doubt there would be anyone there strong enough to take on the two of them. If there is, we definitely need to find this person to steal their energy.'  
  
Back at the lake, 30 minutes later  
  
"... and so I just watched as Cell crushed android 16's head, even though the android did nothing but love life. After that, I felt an enormous surge of energy as I thought I had let yet another one of my friends down in their time of greatest need. That was when I was the first to ever ascend to supersaiyan level 2. After that, I basically overmatched Cell so much that I was beating him without any effort at all. That was when I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life. Instead of killing Cell right away, like my father told me to do, I decided that Cell didn't deserve such an easy death so I decided to torture him. This proved to be a near fatal mistake, as Cell then revealed that he had a bomb inside of him and that he was going to blow up the Earth with it. I then realized that I had just doomed all of humanity. Just before Cell was about to explode though, my dad grabbed him and, using his Instant Transmission, brought himself and Cell to another planet where Cell exploded and killed my father in the process. Even with my father's sacrifice, Cell regenerated and came back to Earth. He killed the future Trunks with a ki blast through his heart. This caused Vegita to go crazy and went psycho on Cell, but it didn't do anything to hurt Cell. Cell then knocked Vegita to the ground and fired a ki blast that would have killed him. I got in front of it and it hurt my arm so much that I couldn't move it. Cell started saying I was just as foolish as my father was and charged up a kamahameha. I had given up hope and was starting to accept my fate when my dad, who was communicating with me from the dead, told me that the Gohan he knew would never give up and wanted me to charge up my own kamahameha to release at Cell. I thought I was too weak because I couldn't use my left arm but I did what my dad asked anyway. At first we were evenly matched, but after a little Cell's blast was overcoming mine. My dad told me to release all of the anger at what Cell had done too all the people I care about. I then started overpowering Cell. It continued like that for a while but then Cell somehow found more energy and started consuming my blast again. When this happened, all of my friends started attacking Cell but he kept knocking them away with his energy as though they were nothing. Finally, Vegita launched a huge ki blast at Cell which distracted him just enough for me to overcome and destroy every particle of Cell. After this, I passed out and don't remember anything really of what happened. When I did wake up, we used the dragon balls to wish everyone killed by Cell back to life. This didn't bring back my dad unfortunately and when we were going to use the second wish to wish us to Namek, Goku told us all, by telepathy, that he would rather just stay dead. His reasoning for this was that every single bad thing that had happened to Earth was in some way tied to him. He thought if he stayed dead that the Earth would be safe. This completely crushed me and that was when I found this place. Fast-forward seven years from then because nothing interesting happened really. One day my mother completely surprised me by telling me that she was going to let me go to high school with other kids. I was overjoyed when I heard this and then became worried because I had never gone to school outside of my own house. Then, the first day of school came and as I was on my way to school, I noticed a back robbery going on and decided to help. I went supersaiyan so no one would recognize me and defeated them all without even breaking a sweat. Afterwards, that was the first time I met you and even then I knew you were special. Once I got to school and saw that you were in my classes, I was excited. I then found out about the Golden Warrior thing floating around and decided to disguise myself when you almost figured out it was me. I went to Bulma and then the Great Saiyaman was born. You know the rest pretty much up until now. Any questions? I know it is an awful lot to take in at once."  
  
"So YOU were the one who defeated Cell? I always kind of knew my father didn't do it... he seemed too weak and too cocky to even have a chance against something as powerful as Cell. But what kind of proof can you show me of all this? I believe you but I always like to see physical proof." said Videl  
  
"I thought you saw it at the tournament but ok I will do it again." Gohan concentrated on bringing some of his ki out so she could look and touch without getting hurt. A small ball formed in his hand and he held it out for her to see. "This is ki. It is the life force that exists in all of us. But you already know about this from your flying lessons. Stand back a little and I will show you the different levels of supersaiyan I have achieved." Gohan watched as Videl walked away from him a bit and turned to look at him. He then thought of how useless he is and of all the times he had been overpowered and he felt his hair fly up and turn gold and knew his eyes had already changed. "This is just the supersaiyan level. While it is extremely powerful, against Cell it was not quite strong enough." Videl watched, amazed. Then Gohan concentrated on all of his friends and family getting hurt or killed and then of his fight with Cell. Gohan looked around at the little lighting bolts appearing in his aura. "This is supersaiyan level two. The only way to bring this out for me is to think of my fight with Cell. It has an immense amount of energy and with it I beat Cell. Okay prepare yourself because this next one is very recent, and very, very powerful." He closed his eyes and thought of Videl lying on the ground, getting beaten and thrown around. He then thought of the tears streaming down her face and screamed with the immense power that he felt flowing through his veins. He felt his hair get longer and felt his bones taking a new shape. "This is the most recent stage that we know of. I can only bring it out right now when I think of you getting beaten senseless by that bastard." "Wow Gohan... could you please power down? No offense but you're kinda scary like that..." "No problem Videl." Gohan replied as he calmed himself down.   
  
'Wow that is just weird watching his hair, eyes, and even physical appearance change like that' thought Videl as she felt a shiver go down her spine. Videl suddenly thought of something. "So you became a supersaiyan level 3 just to help me?" she asked. "Umm...well.... yeah. I love you Videl and I couldn't stand to see you being put through that much misery. Each time I heard you scream in pain, a little part of me felt like it died and when I saw you, the toughest girl I know, start to cry... it just happened." She immediately walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Gohan. And I love you too." she told him as she looked deep into his eyes and then brought her lips to meet his.  
  
Babadi's Ship, 30 seconds earlier  
  
Dabura suddenly jerked his head up as he felt enormous power from an unknown source. "Babadi! I feel an amazing amount of energy! It might even be enough to bring Majin Buu back to life from just this one source!" exclaimed Dabura. "Really?? Send Pui Pui with five of our men right away!" replied Babadi, excitement obvious in his voice. "This might take less time than I thought." stated Babadi as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
The Lake  
  
Gohan loved how Videl's lips felt on his own. They were so soft and warm. 'I wish we didn't have to end this.' They finally parted and he just held Videl in his arms. Videl started to sit down, pulling him with her. He just smiled and let himself be controlled for the moment. Once they were sitting, Videl leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. "You know Gohan, whenever I'm with you I feel like everything is going to work itself out. I always have felt safe with you, even before I knew about your powers." Videl said. Gohan then wrapped his arms around her and looked out at the lake.   
  
Videl sighed as she sat in Gohan's arms. She felt completely at ease. She then saw Gohan get a worried look on his face and she could tell something was going on. "Gohan what's the matter? You look troubled." "I can sense several sources of energy coming our way. One of them is considerably more powerful than the rest. Stand back and let me handle this. I don't want you getting hurt." "But Gohan I want to help! PLEASE let me help you fight these guys. You'll be right next to me and if I start to get overpowered I will get you." said Videl as she gave Gohan the puppy dog look. "You know I can't refuse when you do that. BUT yell out to me if you start getting hurt and I will drop whoever I'm fighting to help." Gohan reluctantly stated.   
  
Gohan took up a fighting stance once he felt the enemies getting closer and looked over to see Videl had taken the hint. 'I sure hope nothing happens to her. She is stronger than most of the enemies but if they gang up on her she will be in trouble.' Gohan then saw the figures on the horizon and watched as they approached and landed in front of him. Most of the people were wearing the same clothes except for one whose body was all white and his head was shaped like a banana. "Who are you and what do you want?" Gohan growled. "Aww no small talk? Fine. My name is Pui Pui and my master Babadi has told me you have something that he wants." replied the white alien. "And what's that?" asked Gohan. "Oh just your energy. Will you give it up willingly or are you going to make us have to take it?" "If you think you can scare me, you are wrong. You will not be laying a finger on me for any reason whatsoever. I'd suggest you leave now before you make Videl and me angrier then we are already with you for ruining our night together."   
  
Videl looked at these newcomers and listened to what Gohan and the weird alien were saying. 'Gohan is right though ... I AM really pissed about them interrupting the best night of my life.' thought Videl as she saw the alien guy and two of the others break off from the other two and move towards Gohan. She stared at the closest enemy to her and saw as he rushed at her, elbow drawn back. She quickly sidestepped the move and brought her own elbow up to meet the back of his head and watched as the poor fool feel to the ground, obviously unconscious. She then flew up just in time to avoid the kick of the other enemy and, turning in midair, brought her knee straight into the guy's face. He took a couple of steps back and Videl then landed on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the dirt she let loose a long combo of punches and kicks, some being blocked but most of them making past her opponents defenses. She then did a cartwheel, her legs landing on each side of his head and used her legs to bring her enemy to the ground. With her legs still wrapped around the guy's head, she asked "Do you give up?" expecting a reluctant yes but hearing "Never! You will have to kill me first!!!". As much as she hated it, she knew this guy would never let up until she was dead. She then twisted her legs suddenly, hearing a snap as his neck broke. She quickly glanced at the unconscious man and, seeing that he was still out, looked over at Gohan. All that was left seemed to be the weird alien guy and Gohan. Videl scanned the area for the other two before noticing the two piles of ashes scattered around the two fighting. 'Looks like Gohan's having no problems. Might as well watch him finish off this last guy.' thought Videl. Not even two second after thinking that, she felt a sharp pain rip throughout her spine as she suddenly realized her mistake and let out a small cry of pain as she hit the ground. She turned to face the source but as soon as she did she saw a big ball of energy consume and overcome him.   
  
Gohan had heard Videl get hit and, without even thinking, released a ki blast in the direction of her attacker. He watched as the weak foe was killed instantly by one of his weaker blasts and then let out a quick combo that left the weird alien on the ground. "Where is Babadi?" Gohan asked in a threatening tone as he held his hand out toward the alien. "If I tell you, he will kill me!" "If you don't tell me, I will kill you right now. You shouldn't have come here. As it is, every instinct in my body is telling me to just blast you into a million pieces right now for leading these idiots here who hurt Videl. It's taking all of my self-control to just fight that urge for the few seconds now. Now, I ask again, where is Babadi?" asked Gohan coldly. "... he is in his ship that is located in a desert close to the site of the Cell Games. But I warn you, there are much more powerful warriors there than me and they don't even need to kill you, just steal your energy." "Why is Babadi so intent on getting my energy?" questioned Gohan. "He needs it to bring back Majin Buu, who was sent here to destroy the Earth many years ago. Now, I must leave. I fear Babadi will have people looking for me soon and I want to get off this stupid rock before I am completely screwed." "Fine. You may go." stated Gohan as he watched the strange alien fly speedily away.   
  
Gohan then ran over to where Videl was standing and took her in his arms. "Are you okay Videl? I saw that jerk hit you. He didn't bruise you did he? Do you want to go lie down somewhere?" "Gohan, I am fine. You don't need to fuss over me. It was just a hit that took me by surprise that's all. I could have handled him but you got him before I could." replied Videl. 'He is really sweet when he's protective like this.' she thought as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She loved the feel of it but ended this one quickly because she knew they would have to go soon. "So what should we do now? I assume we're going to your house now but I mean after that." "I'm not entirely sure Videl. Let's get everyone together and then form a plan after that." replied Gohan as he grabbed Videl in his arms and took off. "You know Gohan, not that I'm complaining, but you did teach me to fly for a reason..." "I know Videl I just love carrying you ." Gohan said as he blushed lightly. The flight seemed almost over before it began as they set down in front of Gohan's house and walked toward it. 


	3. Life's Not A Race

Chapter Three  
  
Gohan's House Two Hours Later  
  
"I think our best course of action right now is to just continue on with our regular lives but be on alert. Sorry to disappoint you Gohan but looks like you gotta go to school tomorrow and try to concentrate." said Krillin as he winked at his friend. "School doesn't seem so boring anymore now that I've made some friends. As far as school goes, Videl you did say your father was out of town for a couple months right?" asked Gohan. "Yeah he's on some business trip for the next 3 and a half months. Why?" "Well as long as it's ok with you, I will be more than happy to let you stay here during that time so we can keep a close eye on you too. You DO have the highest ki right now. Gohan is going to have to teach you how to suppress that so you can hide your strength from enemies. But until then, it would be wise for you to stay in our guestroom." finished Chi-Chi. "Not exactly what I had in mind mom but that will work too. I was just going to say have one of us keep a look out for Videl until this is worked out but your idea is much easier." "I would love to." replied Videl. 'Not only is it easier but hopefully I will get some grandchildren out of it.' thought Chi-Chi as a grin appeared on her face.  
  
'Oh Kami, I know that look on her face. She is desperate to get me and Videl together. Funny thing is she doesn't know we already are.' thought Gohan as he laughed to himself. "This will be fun. Videl gets to spend a couple months here with me. Not only that, but mom doesn't know we already confessed that we loved each other so it's an extra bonus. At least we won't be getting tormented about grandchildren.' "Let's go get some clothes for you from your house Videl." "Okay." Videl replied as Gohan led her outside and they both took off. After flying for a little bit, Gohan stopped and watched as Videl came back to meet him. "Isn't this great Videl? We get to spend a whole 3 and a half months together." "Oh yeah I am really excited. It seems your mom is trying to get us together. Do you think we should tell her that we confessed our feelings so she'll stop bugging us?" asked Videl. "No way. We would never hear the end of it if we did. She will probably figure out something for herself but until then we should enjoy her ignorance." replied Gohan with a small smile. "Haha that's why I love you Gohan. You always think of the consequences before you act so you make good decisions." stated Videl as so flew over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's get going Gohan. We need to hurry up and grab my stuff so we can get back to your house and go to sleep. It's getting pretty late." "Okay. Race you!" yelled Gohan as he suddenly shot in the direction of her house. "Hey no fair!" she yelled after him, flying as fast as she could to catch up. "I was just joking with ya Videl." Gohan said with a smile as he took her hand. Before long they landed in front of her house.   
  
"All ready Gohan. Let's get back to your house so we can get some sleep." stated Videl as she walked out of her house towards the boy of her dreams. "Let me get those for you Vid." said Gohan as he took her suitcases full of clothing. 'I love it when he calls me Vid.' she thought with a smile. Before long they took off, Videl holding Gohan's one free hand in her own. When they were approaching the Son house, Videl released Gohan's hand and grabbed some of her suitcases as they walked straight to the guest room she was staying in and set her stuff on the floor. Gohan then walked over to her and hugged her tightly before bringing her head up for a brief kiss. "Goodnight Videl. See you in the mourning. If anything happens during the night and you need me, don't be afraid to wake me up." "Ok Gohan. Goodnight." replied Videl as she watched him walk out of the room and go to his. Each of them then closed the doors to their rooms, walked to their bed, and started dreaming of each other.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan who was flying nest to her. She grabbed his hand and smiled, thinking of how much easier school would be without her becoming distracted with wondering whether Gohan liked her or not. 'All of the girls are gonna be sooooooo jealous of me. And they should be. I have the perfect boyfriend. Cute, funny, easy to get along with, smart....' Videl continued listing all of the things she like about Gohan until she saw the school up ahead. She then focused her attention on landing as her and Gohan touched the ground on the steps of the school, not worrying about who saw them now that the entire high school knew Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter. Gohan then led Videl through a big group of students gathered in front of the school so they could get to their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other. Once they made it there, Gohan grabbed Videl's books for her and took her hand once again as they went off to English class. Once they got there, Videl made Eraser switch spots with Gohan so she could sit next to him. Eraser looked kind of confused when Videl insisted she move but quickly got the idea when she saw Gohan had Videl's books in one hand and Videl's hand in the other. Eraser leaned in close to Videl and whispered "You lucky little!!! How come you always have good luck? Not only are you rich, you now have got about the cutest guy in existence as your boyfriend. How do you pull it off?" " Oh I don't know. Like you said, I'm just lucky I guess." replied Videl with a cocky smile on her face. She then rested her head on Gohan's shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly school didn't seem that boring at all. She looked into his eyes and lost herself in their darkness. 'His eyes seem to go on forever' she thought to herself when suddenly she heard the teacher say "... Videl?". She looked up at the teacher and said" I'm, sorry, what was the question? "Maybe if you two would stop groping each other and pay attention you would know what I asked." said the teacher as both Gohan and Videl blushed a deep shade of red as Gohan released her and they both turned their attention back to their books. She sighed as she tried to listen to her teacher drone on.  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl and saw she was about to fall asleep. 'I better wake her up. The teacher is probably already angry enough with us for before. Videl falling asleep in the same class might get her detention.' Gohan thought as he gently nudged Videl. "Falling asleep would not be a good idea right now Vid. You might get detention for it and I'd hate to see you have to go to it. I've heard it is a hundred times worse than any class period." whispered Videl as he saw her sit up straight. "Thanks Gohan. You're right of course but it's hard to stay awake in these boring classes. I would hate to have to leave you by yourself to fly home anyway." replied Videl as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
After what seemed like forever, class finally ended. Gohan quickly picked up Videl's books with his own and wrapped his other arm around her waist. They then walked to their lockers and they both got out their second period books. "I love that we have all of our classes together." he heard Videl say as she searched her locker for the correct books. "Yeah that makes these classes actually worth something for me." Gohan replied. "What don't you get any information out of the classes?" "None whatsoever. Remember, my mom had me learning everything a normal senior in high school would when I was ten. This is all review for me and my mom knows it but she lets me keep going here to 'work on my social skills.'" Gohan stated with a smile as he slammed his locker door shut. He quickly went over to where Videl was frantically searching for her books when he simply reached in and grabbed them for her with little searching. "How did you know where my books were?" Videl asked in shock. "I DO have super senses and a good memory, you know." replied Gohan as he started to lightly blush. "Uh huh. SURE. Then why are you starting to blush? I think it's just that you have been obsessing over me." Videl replied and started grinning when he turned a deeper shade of red. "Ummm no? Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Gohan asked but before she could answer he grabbed her waist with his free arm and brought her in for a deep kiss to shut her up. "Jeez you two get a room." they heard Sharpener say as he walked by them. They both began to immediately blush as they parted and hurried to their next class.  
  
Lunchtime, Just Outside Orange Star High School  
  
Videl smiled as she and Gohan walked toward a small pizza place about a block away from their school. Gohan wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked. 'I wonder what that weird alien that called himself Pui Pui meant when he said that there are people after Gohan. What did he do to them? I wish I would have trained harder so I could have beaten Spopovitch without Gohan having to help me. But then again, he might not have told me he loved me then which means we would probably still be on friend basis. It seems kinda selfish but I wouldn't trade anything in the world for what me and Gohan have now.' thought Videl. "What's wrong Videl? You look troubled." asked Gohan, concern showing on his face. "I was just thinking of that stupid Pui Pui guy and what he said about his master Babadi. I wonder if he's going to try to get you again Gohan. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing something happened to you because of me. I love you too much to see you get hurt." Videl stated as she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry Videl. I won't let them do anything to us." comforted Gohan as he gave Videl a long kiss. "Oh look, we're at the pizza place. Let's go get some food. I'm starving!" said Gohan.  
  
Videl sat at a table waiting for Gohan to return with their food. 'This place sure smells good. I can't wait for Gohan to get back with our food. Not only I'm I starving, I feel kinda weird sitting here alone.' Videl thought to herself as she looked around at all of the occupied tables around her. She spotted a bunch of people from her school sitting around her. She then spotted Gohan carrying ten pizzas towards her and did a double take. "That's not ALL just for us, is it?" she asked when Gohan had set down the pizzas. "Hehehe, yeah it is. Along with me being super strong, I have a super appetite. I DID get an entire pizza with hamburger and pepperoni on it just for you." Gohan replied as he set her pizza in front of her. "Thank you Gohan" said Videl. He just leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the check in response. Videl then looked around to see all of the jealous stares coming from every single girl from her school that was there. 'Ha this is more fun than I thought. They have every right to be jealous. Now that Gohan's taken it only left Sharpener for them to go after and he was much too cocky for most girl's tastes. And if my instincts are right, Sharpener and Eraser will start going out soon anyway.' She smiled at that thought. 'At least then no one will be bothering me and Gohan.' She then picked up a piece of her pizza and took a big bite. She looked up to see if Gohan had started eating yet and was amazed to see he had already downed and entire pizza. 'Wow he wasn't kidding about that super appetite thing...' She thought as she finished her second piece of pizza.   
  
'Mmmm I love pizza.' thought Gohan as he looked over to see Videl had just finished her pizza. He looked over and saw he still had a pizza and a half left. "Here Videl, take this half of pizza. You still look hungry." said Gohan as he handed her the box. "Thanks Gohan but was someone's eyes bigger than his stomach?" Videl asked with a grin. "Actually no. I could easily finish that half and this whole other pizza if I wanted to but how could I be greedy when you are still hungry? Although giving up food is probably one of the hardest things in the world for a Saiyan to do, I love you more than food so it is really no question." Gohan stopped eating for a little to think about what he just said. 'Yeah I really do love her more than food. That just kinda rolled off my tongue but it's the truth.' (A.N. If you have EVER seen a Saiyan eat in the show, you would realize the significance of this. Sorry for the interruption. Back to the story) "Aww Gohan's that's really sweet. I would kiss you right now but I have cheese stuck in my teeth." "So do I Videl... hehe I don't mind." Gohan replied as he leaned in and kissed Videl deeply. Gohan then looked down at his watch as he and Videl finished off their pizzas. "We better get back to school." Gohan said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled. He then looked around and saw that a lot of girls from his school were giving Videl dirty looks and was about to say something to them but then noticed Videl was smiling and getting closer to him. ' She's loving this... Oh well let her be happy.' he thought to himself as they walked out the door and towards their school.   
  
Babadi's Ship  
  
"WHAT??? Now Pui Pui has gone missing?!?! That's IT!!! Dabura, Release Yakon and tell him to find this kid with enormous energy. I hate having to release him to find this twerp but it seems that's all we can do. Also, have our technicians working non-stop on making our machine that will bring the dead back to life work! We will need it if Yakon loses." "Yes Master." was Dabura's only response as he ran off to do what Babadi told him. 


	4. My Stoney Baby

Chapter 4  
  
Orange Star High School, Two Hours and a Half Later  
  
Videl sighed as waited anxiously for the school day to end. She had her head leaning against Gohan's shoulder and phased out the teacher's lecturing by concentrating on Gohan. 'I wish this stupid day would end already. I want to spend some personal time with Gohan. I bet every girl in the school is jealous of me. I wonder why Gohan chose me? He could have had any girl in the school... I guess I'll ask him.' She brought her mouth right next to Gohan's ear and laughed to herself just a little bit when she felt Gohan shudder. "Gohan, you could have had any girl in the school. Why did you choose me? I am not exactly the prettiest or the smartest girl in the school and my dad got rich by claiming your greatest victory as his. I probably wouldn't want anything to do with him or his family if I were you." Videl whispered. "I chose you Videl because you ARE the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and you are the ONLY girl in this school that I can have an intelligent conversation with. And as far as your dad, I do not judge people based on the actions of their fathers. Besides that, Hercule gave in to a very tempting opportunity. Imagine if you were in his same position. It would be AWFULLY hard to pass it up." replied Gohan as he wrapped his arms around Videl. Videl just smiled at his words and actions and let her mind wander for awhile before suddenly thinking of something. "Hey Gohan, you want to go see a movie with me after school? We still haven't even officially been on a date... and I would love it if we went on one." "Sure Videl. My first date was not exactly the best experience but I would love to now. It is probably a million times more fun if you go with someone you love." Gohan replied and smiled.   
  
  
Gohan couldn't wait until the bell rang. He desperately wanted to go to the movies with Videl. 'Oh wait. Dammit I hope I have some money.' thought Gohan as he somehow managed to pull out his wallet without making Videl sit up. 'Oh good I have 50 zeni. I can actually treat Videl right on this date and not just go to the movie.' Gohan thought and smiled as he started imagining what Videl might wear. Finally, Gohan heard the sound he had been waiting for as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Gohan quickly jumped up and grabbed Videl's hand. Running outside, the two scanned the area for someplace to take off. While every student knew that the two of them could fly, Gohan still felt uncomfortable whenever he took off for some reason. Finding a small clearing in some trees, both he and Videl quickly shot into the air, flying at full speed towards Gohan's house. 'She really has improved her flying. She can keep up with me as long as I don't go supersaiyan.' thought Gohan as he looked over at Videl.  
  
'This is going to be so fun. I can't wait to go out with Gohan.' thought Videl as she speed through the air. 'I love flying. I am so glad Gohan taught me how to do it. I feel so free up here and being with Gohan makes this absolutely perfect. I couldn't dream up anything better even if I tried to.' Videl could see Gohan's house on the horizon and quickly grew anxious as it rapidly approached them. 'Boy is Gohan going to be surprised when he sees what I'm going to wear. Hopefully he doesn't pass out from shock...' Videl then giggled softly to herself.   
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Gohan carefully combed his hair, trying to get it to obey him. 'Jeez I used an entire thing of gel and my stupid hair won't do anything but stand straight up. Oh well I tried...' Gohan then looked himself over in the mirror. 'Perfect. Not too casual but not to dressed up either.' Gohan then stuffed his hands in his pocket and remembered the necklace he had bought for Videl. 'I hope she likes it.' Gohan held the necklace lightly in his hand. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart hanging on it which opened up to reveal a picture of himself and Videl that his mother had taken. He laughed slightly as he remembered that day. He and Videl had been flying home from school holding hands one afternoon and had failed to notice Chi-Chi putting up some laundry as they landed in front of his house. He wasn't sure how his mother had done it, but when Gohan gave Videl a deep kiss on the lips before they went inside he heard a click and some giggling as he looked over to see his mother standing with a camera in her hand. "So you two thought you could keep your relationship hidden from ME huh? Well this just goes to show you that your mother still has a sharp mind. So when can I expect grandchildren?" he remembered her saying before a sly grin spread across her face. Ever since that day, not once had Chi-Chi let a day go by without bothering Videl and him about grandchildren and it was starting to get annoying. 'Oh well. Last time I checked, it took both me and Videl's cooperation for that to happen.' thought Gohan as he ran downstairs to wait for Videl.  
  
Videl was just finishing up combing her hair when she heard Gohan's door open followed by footsteps that indicated Gohan had gone downstairs to wait for her. 'I hope he likes how I look.' she thought as she studied herself in a mirror. She was wearing a skimpy black dress that fit in all the right places and had her hair down for once. After putting on just enough make up to show her natural beauty, she quickly but carefully sprayed on some perfume and walked out her door headed for downstairs.  
  
"Okay Gohan I'm ready" Gohan heard Videl say as he turned around to face her and his jaw promptly fell open. "Wow Videl. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. You look like a dream right now and I'm afraid that if I look away you'll disappear." Gohan stated as her looked her over. "You look great with your hair down and I don't think another girl could look that good in a dress if they tried." Gohan saw Videl blush lightly. "Gohan you really know how to flatter a girl. You don't look half bad yourself." she replied and walked over to him and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. "I got you something. I saw it in a store a little while back and thought that it belonged on you. I hope you like it." said Gohan as he pulled out the velvet case that the necklace came in and handed it to her. He watched as she opened it and gasped. "Oh Gohan it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she held up the necklace. She then opened the silver heart and saw the picture. " This is the greatest gift anyone has ever gotten me." she stated as Gohan took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck. When he was done, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After awhile, they heard a click and turned to see Chi-Chi with her trusty camera again. "Got you again." she simply stated as she walked away with a grin on her face.   
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's hand again and they walked outside where she saw Gohan looking for something in his pockets. She then saw him pull a capsule out. "Aww why aren't we flying tonight?" she asked, disappointment obvious is her voice. "Because the wind would mess up your hair and your dress. You look too good right now to be flying." Gohan replied before throwing the capsule on the ground and heard the loud boom that goes with the capsules. When the dust had settled, she saw a shiny new sports car. "Wow where'd you get that?" she asked "Bulma gave me this one a couple days ago in case I ever needed it. I guess I better thank her later..." he replied with a grin. They both then climbed into the car and studied the finer points of the nice looking car, including a leather interior, a six speaker stereo system with a cd player, and power locks and windows. "So Videl, what music do you want to listen to?" Gohan asked as he started up the car. "What cd's do we have in here?" she asked. "Well let's check. We got Disturbed, Blink 182, P.O.D., and 311's live album. Videl quickly replied "Put some 311 in. Their live album is my all time favorite cd. Even the songs that are overplayed sound good in it." "311 is my favorite too." Gohan replied as he slid the cd in and immediately "Down" started playing. Videl just listened to the music as they started moving.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Gohan looked across at his gorgeous date as she finished up her food. Gohan had gotten a normal sized meal for a human and quickly appreciated his "snack" before they had left. They had been having a great conversation about the different things that had happened to them during their lives when Videl asked something that Gohan had hoped he could avoid. "So where has your father been? I remember seeing him at the tournament but I haven't seen him since." Videl asked and Gohan winced. "He could only come back from the dead for a day. He is back in Otherworld right now probably training some more. I wish he could be back for good. I miss him so much and it's my fault he can't be here. He is responsible for the world being as peaceful as it was for these past seven years and he never even got to enjoy the benefits of it. He never got to see Goten at all before he died and he didn't get to watch his sons grow up like most fathers do. I can't help but think my mother holds me somewhat responsible for what happened and ever since then she hasn't acted the same. I never thought I'd say it, but I kind of miss her being overprotective of me. Ever since Dad died she seemed to not care what I did really. In fact, her bugging us about grandchildren is the first time she's done anything to pressure me in these seven years. It's like, ever since Goku died, she has looked at me as someone else." Gohan stated as he felt the stinging sensations form behind his eyes while he tried to hold back his tears. He saw Videl slide her chair next to his and immediately felt her arms wrapped around him. "It will be okay Gohan. I'm sure your dad will come back one day. And don't forget you have me now. If you ever feel sad or lonely, remember I will always be here for you. I love you and I will love you forever." Gohan smiled at this and replied "You already know that you have my heart. I will never love another as much as I love you." before bringing Videl in for a kiss. "You know, whenever I'm around you Videl, I can never be sad or upset for very long." "You make me feel the same way Gohan." The couple then got up and left the restaurant. 


	5. Today My Love

Chapter 5  
  
  
As Gohan pulled Videl along by her hand towards the movie theater, Videl's mind was racing. 'This night has been almost perfect. If only we could freeze time and keep this going forever.' she thought as Gohan bought the tickets. They were going to see a good action movie with a romantic side story. (A.N. I cannot think of a single example of one. Both Chibi Neko Videl ,creator of Son Gohan and Videl's Home [which is http://gurlpages.com/son_videl1/index.html if you want to visit it], and myself spent a long time trying to think of one but we both were unsuccessful. Anyway, back to the story) Gohan then returned to her and brought Videl back from her thoughts. He grabbed her by the waist and walked in the theater. He quickly found two empty seats near the middle of the theater and they both sat down just as the previews started.   
  
  
Videl sighed and smiled as she watched the on screen couple kissed and the hero ran off to fight the villain. She felt Gohan's arm wrap around her and she turned to him. She then leaned in close and began kissing him with growing intensity. 'I love the way he can go from being calm and sophisticated to passionate and intense all from just a kiss.' she thought as they continued kissing. They parted finally and looked around to see all of the people were getting up all around them. 'Huh? How long were we kissing? It seemed like so short of a time but the movie is already over with. Oh well I probably enjoyed the kissing more than I would have enjoyed the rest of the movie anyways.' thought Videl. She then felt Gohan's arm wrap around her shoulder and start to pull her toward an exit. "In a hurry there Gohan?" she asked as she wrapped her own arm around his waist. To her, it seemed like they fit perfectly together and she couldn't imagine herself fitting in another man's arms nearly as good. "Yes actually. I have still one more spot planned for us tonight." Gohan replied ad a sly grin appeared on his face.   
  
Gohan pulled Videl towards an exit and outside to an open clearing. He quickly scooped Videl into his arms and took off, flying towards Satan City Park. 'Funny how fate works. It is just weird that the girl that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with is the daughter of the man that stole my credit for saving the world. It took everything I had inside of me in order to kill Cell. Too bad no one saw Hercule's fight with Cell besides my dad's friend. It was too funny. Yet he still had the nerve to steal my credit for saving the world. Oh well, I got Videl now and she means more to me than a little bit of credit. I would gladly fight 10 Cells if it meant I would get to spend just five minutes with Videl. ' Gohan thought as they approached his destination. He gently set Videl down as he himself landed and lead her to a small bench. In the distance they could hear some kind of music playing and it added to the scenery well. As they both sat down, Gohan wrapped both his arms around Videl and drew her in close. He could smell the expensive shampoos and perfumes she had on and just sat as he enjoyed her scent. He absent mindedly started playing with the silver necklace he gave her and smiled. 'I am so happy she likes the present I got for her. It seemed like the perfect gift and I guess it was.' He then noticed Videl's shallow, even breathing and smiled to himself as he realized she fell asleep. Knowing it was then time to bring her back, he ever so gently picked Videl up and took off as fast as he could towards his house. Once he reached her room, he set her down underneath her covers as best he could without waking her up. Having finished, he kissed her on the forehead he walked over to where she was laying. He then climbed into her bed with her wrapped his arms around her as he felt himself being lost to sleep.  
  
Gohan looked upon this new enemy with a scowl as they faced off. He could not see his face as it was covered up by a hood but Gohan knew who it was even without being able to see his face. It was the one ki that he had grown to fear so much those seven years ago in. All of a sudden, Cell powered up so suddenly that the hooded jacket he was wearing shot off of him like a bullet and disintegrated in his raw energy. Just as Gohan was about to attack, he Cell disappear from in front of him. Gohan searched desperately for the evil creation but no matter where he looked, Cell was not there. Then just as quickly as Cell had disappeared, he reappeared right before Gohan holding the one person Gohan would have died to protect if it meant that she never had to even know about Cell. He watched as his love struggled to get free from Cell's hands and Gohan felt a rage wash over him he had never experienced before as Cell easily held Videl in check. He looked on in horror as Cell gave a quick twist and he heard a loud snap which could only be Videl's neck breaking. Gohan screamed in agony as he watched Videl's lifeless form slump to the ground and the glow in her eyes that he loved so much disappeared.   
  
Gohan sat up with a start, still screaming. Videl quickly sat up to meet him and looked on with a worried gaze . "Are you ok Gohan?" she asked him before Gohan grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her quickly and repeatedly all over her face. "I had the most awful dream ever Videl. I dreamt that you were killed and there was nothing I could do about it." Gohan managed to fit in between his kisses. She saw the tears forming at the sides of his eyes and it hurt her to see him like that. He then got to her mouth and she held his head still and tried to force him to calm down. "Well I am okay Gohan don't worry. I am here now and I know you would never let anything happen to me." she stated as he finally pulled away. He still held her in a tight, almost possessive hug and she just let him hold her for awhile as she whispered soft comforts to the man she loved. 'This must have been some dream if its got Gohan this worked up over it. I hope he'll be okay.' thought Videl as she brought Gohan down with her and laid down to go to sleep again. "I will always be next to you Gohan. Just remember that. Heaven and Hell could not keep me away from you. Whenever you wake up I will be right here." Videl assured Gohan as she felt sleep coming on again.  
  
Gohan reluctantly sat up in bed, trying carefully not to wake Videl. He felt a powerful ki coming in the direction of his house and did not recognize it so that ruled out any of his friends. He quietly opened Videl's window and flew far away from his house to meet this stranger. 'I hope this is a good guy... I really don't feel like fighting this early in the morning. If he is evil he is going to die quickly. I want to get back to Videl... I feel so comfortable with her. It seems she was made to fit in my arms. Dammit I need to concentrate here. She will be waiting for me when I finish. This guy shouldn't be much of a threat but if I am distracted he might wake up the others.'   
  
Little did Gohan know, Videl had already been woken when he tried to get out of bed and she was standing behind a tree not too far off from where Gohan was. 'I know that look on Gohan's face... I guess another enemy is coming after him. He doesn't look too worried though so it should be okay.' thought Videl as a big green monster landed in front of Gohan. "Who are you and how did you find me?" she heard Gohan scream at the monster. "If you must call me a name, call me Yakon. And it was quite easy to find you. It only consisted of paying visits to the spectators at the World Martial Arts Tournament and eating the people that did not know who or where you were." replied the green monster as an evil grin appeared on his face. Videl shuddered at the thought of how many innocent people were killed by this monster simply because they did not know who Gohan was.  
  
Gohan launched himself at this Yakon guy, elbowing him in the chest before he brought his fist into Yakon's green face. All this did was cause Yakon to stumble back a few steps before quickly regaining his composure and kicking Gohan right in the head followed by Yakon punching Gohan hard right in the stomach. This sent Gohan flying back and he felt pain course through his body as he hit a huge rock. As he got up and wiped the blood away from his mouth, he thought 'Fine, this guy wants to be difficult, I will be difficult' Gohan thought as he powered up to supersaiyan. As soon as he did, he saw Yakon smile. "MMM that energy looks delicious. I hope you don't mind if I help myself" Gohan heard Yakon say as he began to suck the air around him. Gohan didn't notice until it was too late that with the air, his aura was being drained. Before long, he was just a regular Saiyan again and he stood with a surprised look on his face. 'Whoa, I better not do that again...' Gohan thought as he discovered Yakon's ki was significantly higher than before. 'Well if I can't be a supersaiyan, I guess I can't use ki blasts either....' thought Gohan as he considered his options.  
  
Videl looked on in shock as she saw Gohan's energy get sucked right out of the air. 'Oh no! What will he do now? He was getting beat before when he didn't power up like that. I hope Gohan can think of something quick..." Videl thought as she looked at Gohan. 'I know that look on his face. He is trying to decide what to do. I know he'll make the right decision though so I have no need to worry.' Suddenly, she saw Gohan's expression change and knew he had thought of the best solution. She saw Gohan draw back his right arm followed by his left and she could tell he was preparing for something big. "KAME" Suddenly Videl knew that Gohan was gathering en enormous amount of energy to throw and wondered what he was thinking considering that since the monster could eat the energy around Gohan he could probably eat the stuff Gohan threw at him too. A confused look came on her face as she watched Gohan with eagerness.   
  
"HAME" Gohan said as he concentrated on gathering energy in both his hands. For his right hand, he concentrated on making the kamehameha there as powerful as he could but for his left, he concentrated on it's control. He had to completely focus if he wanted to pull this off. No one had ever tried a double kamehameha to Gohan's knowledge and he was probably the only one that could pull it off since he had perfected making a kamehameha with one hand in his fight with Cell. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as he let both of the huge energy attacks go. The one from his right hand was heading straight for Yakon and, just had Gohan had expected, Yakon started eating the energy. The beam from his left arm missed Yakon as planned and now Gohan concentrated on turning the beam around. With much effort, he had the kamehameha do a loop and watched as it plowed straight into Yakon's back. In a few moments, there was no trace of the green monster to be seen.  
  
Videl watched in amazement as she saw Gohan turn the big energy beam completely around. 'He is so powerful.' was all she could think while the big monster was being turned into dust. Once she was sure that Gohan was done, Videl walked up to Gohan and stared at him in awe. "That was great Gohan." "Oh Videl! That jerk didn't wake you did he? I was trying so hard to be quiet." "No Gohan I woke up when you got up. I was worried about you when I saw that monster. He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" asked Videl as she moved quickly to examine Gohan's still bleeding lip. "No this is nothing. Don't worry about it Videl. I've had MUCH worse." "No Gohan it is something. Come on let's get back to your house so I can fix you up." Videl then firmly grabbed Gohan by his hand and started pulling him towards the Son House. Once inside, Videl immediately cleaned Gohan's lip and forced him to put ice on it. When she was finally satisfied, they finally went back to Videl's room and hit the bed. Videl smiled as she snuggled close to Gohan. She fell asleep with complete ease, knowing that whatever happened Gohan would be there. 


	6. Use Of Time

Chapter 6  
  
Babadi's Ship, an hour later  
  
Babadi was furious. This time he had watched as Yakon was killed so easily by this boy with enormous energy. Ever since he had sent Yakon, he had been pushing his scientists past their limits. He had them working non-stop on his resurrection machine and not one of them had been able to eat, sleep, or even relax for more than a minute before getting beaten by Dabura. Babadi watched as his head scientist approached him. "Before you even start, do know that unless you are going to tell me that my machine will be ready shortly, I will have Dabura turn you into a nice lawn gnome." "Master, it will only be a matter of time. We are very close to being done and I feel that we should have a result within the next couple of days." "Very well. I will hold you to that. You have one day. If in one more day you cannot show me any progress, you will be the next to try to steal this boy's energy." replied Babadi.  
  
Son House, two hours later  
  
Videl woke up with a start as she felt Gohan jump out of bed. "Where you going Gohan?" "Crap! In my rush to get you to the park yesterday, I forgot to pick up my car! I'll be right back so don't worry. God I hope it's still okay." Gohan replied "Don't worry Gohan. I'm sure it will be fine but hurry up okay? I want to do something later together." "I'll do my best Videl but don't forget I have to go to work at 3:15." "Fine. Hey I will stop in when you get off and then we can at least fly home together." Videl said. "Hey don't be disappointed. I am working so I can afford to buy you the things you deserve and to take you out every weekend. I knew that when I got my job at Best Buy that my free time would be reduced. But I do it because I want money to spend in the free time I do have." Gohan replied as he shot out the window.  
  
Gohan flew along until he finally reached the capsule car. Amazingly, it was still in perfect order and no one had tried to mess with it. Once he put the car back in his capsule, he turned and got ready to take off. Just as he was about to he felt a strange ki approaching. 'It sort of feels like Goten's ki but this is tremendously stronger.' Gohan thought to himself as a teenage boy landed in front of him. He sort of resembled Gohan as far as his facial features but his hair more resembled Goku. In other words, he looked exactly what Goten might look like when he became Gohan's age. "Hi Gohan! Good to see you. Before you even start with the questions, allow me to explain a little bit. As you may have guessed, I am Goten. But not the Goten you know. I come from five years in the future. Bulma had just completed her time machine and she decided to send me back in time to talk to you. Gohan, my future is a very bad place. If time continues on its normal flow from now, in five days Videl will be killed by Cell right in front of your eyes. This will cause to go insane in my time and kill Cell again but this time you won't just stop with him. You see, when Videl died you achieved yet another stage of supersaiyan. I think it would be Level 4. Once Cell was dead, you started tearing up everything in your path and after destroying an entire city, you will disappear and will not be able to be found. Now you're probably asking yourself why we didn't just use the dragon balls to wish Videl back. The reason is that we couldn't. The city that you destroyed just happened to have one of the dragon balls in it. Dende has been trying to think of a solution to this but has been unsuccessful so far. While all of this is bad enough itself, a terrifying new enemy named Majin Buu showed up about a year ago and has been terrorizing the Earth ever since. I came here to warn you about that and to maybe prevent Videl from being killed. You have any questions?" Gohan blinked in disbelief. 'Why can't people from the future ever bring good news?' he asked himself as his mind raced.   
  
Goten was flying as fast as he could to keep up with Gohan. After Goten had told him the story and they started moving again, Gohan had taken off and had been flying at top speed. It was as if he was afraid Videl wouldn't be there when he arrived.   
  
"Gohan you can slow down. Videl isn't in any kind of danger for at least five more days."  
  
"I don't care Goten. I need to get to her NOW so we can hide her or something. I just don't feel right being far from her when I know she will be in danger."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing anyway? It's not like we can protect her all the time. Once Cell comes back to life you will have to either leave her or take her to the fight with you. Either way, Cell will get her."  
  
"I am going to take a leave of absence at work after today and I will take Videl and Vegita into the hyperbolic time chamber with me and train constantly until I reach the next level. If I am a supersaiyan level 4 when Cell comes, he will not be able to move fast enough to get Videl before I kill him." stated Gohan  
  
"Not a bad idea. In fact, given the circumstance I would say it is the best course of actions." replied Goten as they landed in front of the Son home.  
  
Gohan immediately rushed inside and found Videl. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug and brought her out to the living room. 'I am NOT going to lose her. I would rather die than to try to live life without Videl in it.' He brought Videl over to the sofa and sat down with her, arms still wrapped tightly around her. He noted the strange looks that future Goten was getting from Videl and his mother.  
  
"Mom, Videl, this is Goten five years from now and he has come bearing some bad news. Go ahead Goten. Explain to them what happens." Gohan watched the looks of shock and horror that Goten's story brought from his mother and girlfriend. Once Goten was finished, Gohan explained what his solution was and then added "Will you go into the hyperbolic time chamber with me Videl? It is an awful place but I don't feel safe having you out here by yourself. I wouldn't be able to help you and I know for a fact that if you died, I would not be able to stay sane."   
  
"Of course Gohan. It will be a great opportunity for me to get stronger. I want you to teach me that big energy attack you use so much. It could be useful."   
  
"I will have to train you for awhile before you can do that but sure." Gohan looked at his watch. "Oh crap! It's 2:30! I have to get ready for work! I wish I could just take off but the guys really need me considering it's the Christmas season and I already have to take 2 weeks off." Gohan said as he ran to his room and grabbed his work shirt and name tag. As he ran by Chi-Chi he said "Bye mom. See you later." and then stopped at Videl. "Bye Videl. Be careful and I expect you to be there when I get off so I know you're safe." he said as he leaned down and gave Videl a quick kiss before running outside and taking off. As he was flying, he threw his shirt on and sped up.  
  
Best Buy, 2 hours later  
  
Just as Gohan expected, it was hell at work. The second he got in the store and clocked in he was mauled by customers.   
  
"Where are your PDA's?"   
"Can you help me find a computer?"   
"Where is your bathroom?"   
  
"Ok first off, PDA's are under the big sign that says Wireless and PDA's. Second off, give me just a moment and I will help you with that computer. Third, our bathroom is in the corner of audio." he stated in one breath as he worked his way over to the computer section. "Ok now sir, what will you be using this computer for?" Gohan than went on auto pilot as customer after customer approached him. After 2 hours of this, Gohan snuck into the paper isle and screamed in rage as he turned supersaiyan just for the relief it provided him. He walked back over and got funny looks from the guys he worked with.   
  
"Didn't you have black hair and eyes before?" He heard his supervisor ask.   
  
"I will explain later." Gohan replied as more customers approached him.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the rush of customers slowed down. Still in supersaiyan form, Gohan leaned against a shelf and looked as the other guys approached him.   
  
"Okay we are slow now. How did you change your hair and eyes?" one of them asked.   
  
"Well I am half Saiyan which is an powerful race of warriors. Right now I am in supersaiyan form. I only change like this when I am about to fight a powerful opponent or to burn off some anger. I got a little overwhelmed there and needed to burn some of my frustration off so I snuck into the paper isle and powered up. Anyway, what needs to get done? Videl is coming at close to fly home with me so I need to be done as soon as possible."  
  
"Ummm okay. We need to get ten computers down to put on the shelf and have the same number of monitors that we need down." his supervisor said.  
  
"Leave it to me. I will have it done in about 2 minutes." Gohan said as he blasted into the air and grabbed everything he needed and landed before anyone even noticed he had moved. He moved quickly to put everything in it's place and was done in no time. He then noticed the astounded looks on the faces of his friends. "Problem guys?"  
  
"How did you do that so quick? I just noticed you had gone when you were there again and everything was in his place."   
  
"Another advantage of being half Saiyan is super speed and strength. This has nothing to do with what we were talking about but I need the next two weeks off."   
  
"Why? We could really use you."   
  
Gohan explained his situation and quickly got the approval of his boss. Just then, Gohan saw Videl enter his department and he ran over to her. Once he reached her, he gave her a deep kiss before grabbing her hand and bringing her to the group of guys.   
  
"Can I go now? You guys shouldn't have much left to do since I basically did all of the downstocking for you."  
  
"Sure. Good luck. It will be a little hard without you here to help but you are going you be serving a much greater cause. And Videl, be careful. See you in two weeks Gohan."   
  
"Bye guys." He said as both Videl and him ran out the door and took off hand in hand. 


	7. Large in the Margin

Chapter 7  
  
Two Days Later, Kami's Lookout  
  
Vegita looked over at Kakarot's brat and his mate and smirked. 'Finally he is giving into his Saiyan instincts. As a Saiyan, his main concern should have been constantly making himself the best warrior he could be. But his human side has always overridden his Saiyan instincts and because of it Kakarot's brat has always been concerned with other things.' Vegita had been surprised when Gohan had asked him to go into the time chamber with him. Furthermore, when Gohan had told him he wouldn't leave until he reached supersaiyan level 4, Vegita had been floored. 'Finally I get a decent sparring partner. It's too bad Kakarot's brat had insisted on bringing his mate with him. He will be spending a considerable amount of time with her and it will take away from my sparring time. Let's hope she can keep up so he won't be spending too much time with her.' Vegita thought as his trademark smirk crept across his face.   
  
"What are we waiting for brat? Are you afraid I will hurt you too bad once we get in?"  
  
"You wish Vegita. You know as well as I do that you are not even a challenge to me. I am double checking to make sure we have everything we need. Unlike you, I actually think about what I am going to need before just going off somewhere. You really should become more patient. It might make you look like less of an idiot." Gohan replied. 'Might as well get him all worked up. That way I can get the most out of him.' Gohan thought as he saw the look on Vegita's face.  
  
"Just wait brat. Once we get inside, I am going to make you wish that I would kill you." Vegita said as he walked through the doors. Gohan was about to follow but got pulled aside by Videl.  
  
"Why did you get Vegita so angry? He deserves it but now he is going to want to hurt you even more."  
  
"I am actually kind of counting on that. I need to be pushed beyond all of my normal limits and now Vegita is going to give me his all. Hopefully it will be enough. Now lets get going. We don't want to keep Vegita waiting TOO long."  
  
Eight Months later (Time chamber time)  
  
Videl watched as Vegita and Gohan sparred, both at supersaiyan level three. It was amazing how quickly Vegita had ascended to the next level. It only took him three days after coming in. And it only took Videl about two months to learn ki manipulation and finally the kamehameha. Gohan on the other hand was struggling to reach the next level. He was getting stronger every day but he just didn't quite get the boost he needed to break through the barrier standing in his way. At least not yet. If Videl's plan worked, then he would get that extra boost here shortly.   
  
"Come on brat! You should have made it to the next level months ago! You need to focus on this and nothing else. I KNEW bringing her in here was a bad idea simply because she provides a distraction from your training. But no more! She has been entirely too much burden already." Vegita screamed as he fly straight at Videl.   
  
Gohan dumbly watched as Vegita grabbed hold of Videl and drag her to where Vegita was before. "Vegita what are you doing?" he heard Videl scream as Vegita grabbed her head. Vegita gave a sharp twist and gave a satisfied grin when he heard the snap of her neck. Suddenly, Gohan screamed with rage and energy exploded from him. His hair suddenly turned back to black and his eyes became gold and rimmed with red. All of a sudden, his tail shot out as his pants ripped on the seem and his muscles almost tripled in size. Just as Gohan was about to rush at Vegita, Videl stood up and dropped the chicken bones she had broken and winked at Gohan.   
  
"Fooled you Gohan." She said as she ran over to him and hugged him. "You did it!"   
  
"But... how? What?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"I knew that you needed an extra little push so I planned this all out with Vegita a couple of days ago. Future Goten said it took me dieing to get you to ascend so I planned out my "death" and it worked just like I knew it would." Videl stated. At this Gohan just laughed at the cleverness of his girlfriend.   
  
"Now don't just think that because I helped here that I like you now brat. We need you defeat the upcoming threat or else I would have just said screw it. This has pleased me though. I am glad to know that there is another level of supersaiyan for me to achieve. It seems we have done everything we wanted to from this. I am leaving. You two may stay to work on her power level if you want but I have had more than enough of you two." Vegita stated as he fly over to the door and left.  
  
"What a jerk." said Gohan and Videl almost simultaneously.   
  
"Do you want to stay here and train some more Videl? I could still teach you some more helpful energy moves if you want. We still have at least another two months in here if you want it."  
  
"Yeah that would be great. I want to be able to help some if you need me and right now I am afraid I wouldn't be able to."  
  
One Month Later, Nighttime (Time Chamber time)  
  
"Well Videl you learned everything a lot quicker than I thought you would. Tomorrow we will leave and prepare for Cell."   
  
"Okay. Thank you Gohan for teaching me all of those moves. Now maybe I can help you when Cell comes." Videl replied as she looked into Gohan's eyes. "I love you Gohan." she said as she leaned forward and began kissing him. After several seconds, she began to rub his back while they kissed and eventually her hands found their way to his regrown tail. She wrapped her fingers around it and noticed that an intensity overtook Gohan that she had never seen before . Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tightly against him. He then sunk his teeth into her neck and she felt him licking her wounds. Then, for some reason unknown to her, Videl grabbed Gohan and bit him back, also licking the blood from his neck. They both passed out in each other's arms as they dreamt of each other's memories.   
  
Gohan was amazed as he started seeing what could only be Videl's life through her eyes. He watched as her mother died and felt the great sadness that enveloped her. He saw her train hard all through her childhood and watched as she started protecting the city. All through her memories, he always felt the sadness of losing her mother with her. He saw the first time she met Gohan and felt the attraction she felt for him as it grew. Then her fight with Spopovitch came and he felt the pain of each blow. He watched as he killed Spopovitch and felt the admiration that she had for him after that. As he and Videl began dating, the pain from the loss of Videl's mother seemed to be dwindling until he couldn't feel it anymore. Then came the kissing just before and Gohan shot up with a start as the memories ended. He looked over at Videl who had a troubled look on her face and knew she must be seeing his life. Suddenly she shot upright also and looked over at Gohan.   
  
"What just happened?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"We bonded. I don't know too much about it but I do know that this is the Saiyan from of marriage. Since the bite marks are still there, that means that they are permanent which means that we are meant to be together. You saw my life through my eyes right? Well that happens in bonding. Another cool thing is that..." ::I don't even have to speak out loud to you anymore. We have a telepathic link now and no matter where you are I can talk to you.:: Gohan thought spoke to Videl.  
  
::This is amazing. So in a way we are already married right now?::  
  
::Yep! In Saiyan terms that is. Not legally yet. I love you Videl. Umm this isn't exactly how I planned this but...:: "Videl will you marry me? We don't have to do it right away of course but I just needed to ask." Gohan asked as he got down on one knee.   
  
"Gohan you don't even have to ask. Of course yes. But let's hold off on actually doing it until we at least graduate next year." Videl replied as she kissed Gohan fiercely.   
  
"I'm going to have to get you a ring because I wasn't planning on doing it this soon. You don't mind do you?"   
  
"Of course I don't mind silly. You could give me no ring and I would be just as happy. " Videl said as she felt the same happiness coming from Gohan that she was experiencing as well. "I guess feeling each others emotions are part of this bonding too huh?" she asked. She saw him nod as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the time chamber. 


	8. You Wouldn't Believe

Chapter 8  
  
  
Once Gohan and Videl had made it outside, they saw Vegita approaching them. ::I wonder why Vegita decided to wait for us?:: Gohan "said" to Videl as he wrapped his tail around her waist. Videl giggled slightly as she replied :: I think we are about to find out whether we like it or not in a few seconds. And stop moving your tail so much. It tickles.:: Gohan then started purposely tickling Videl and laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm. Vegita then came to a stop in front of Gohan.  
  
"Are you two finished yet with your sickening display? Good. Not that I care, but what were you two doing in there? You weren't in there long enough to be training her and you were gone for about two minutes here which had to be at least an hour in there." He then spotted the bite marks on Gohan's shoulder as he moved slightly. "You didn't! Are you stupid? You do realize that if she dies now you will too?   
  
"What do you mean Vegita?" Gohan asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"When Saiyans bond, the mate's lifespan is shared. If either one of them die, the other will too unless they find a way to still see their mate quickly. While this is a major advantage for us saiyans that mate with humans since their life spans are so short when compared to ours, it is a major disadvantage too."  
  
"But what about my mom? Dad died seven years ago and she is still alive." Gohan asked.  
  
"Your mother has been speaking to Goku telepathically through King Kai since the day you told her that he died. While she isn't actually seeing Kakarot, it is apparently enough to keep her alive."   
  
"Well I don't care. If Videl dies, I would rather die myself then have to live the rest of my life without her." Gohan stated as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"And what about the rest of us brat? From what Goten has been telling us, it sounds like Cell was beating you when you were in supersaiyan level three. None of us are that powerful besides you."  
  
"Well she won't die. I won't let Cell kill her."  
  
"Fine. But if she does die and Cell destroys the universe, I will bust my way out of hell to come and kick your ass." Vegita said as he took off.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan thoughtfully. ::Did you mean what you said back there about wanting to die than to live without me?:: ::Every word of it. It would be hell if I had to live out the rest of my life in loneliness. I would never be able to get over you.:: She then wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed just being close to him. ::I guess I better be extra careful than. I don't want to be the cause of the destruction of the entire universe.:: She "said" as Gohan picked her up and took off. She snuggled into him as much as she could as he flew in the direction of his house.   
  
Once they landed, Gohan and Videl found themselves greeted by Goten, Future Goten, Chi-Chi, and Bulma. "Hi you two. How was the training? Did you reach another level?"  
  
"Yeah mom I did. Do you want to see it?" Gohan asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"No son. It's bad enough that I have to live with the knowledge that my babies are monsters. I don't want to be reminded of it anymore than I have to be. So Videl, did Gohan teach you how to use energy blasts?"   
  
"Yeah it is great! He even taught me this really big one called a kamehameha. Although mine are not nearly as strong as his, I am happy I could do them."  
  
::Should we tell Chi-Chi about our bonding and you proposing to me?:: Videl "asked" Gohan.  
  
::Not yet. If we do, she will want us to get married right away and we wouldn't be able to wait.::   
  
"So Goten #2, I bet if you go find Vegita, you can convince him to train with you in the hyperbolic time chamber. That way, when you go back to your own time you can kill this Majin Buu there and have peace once again." Ever since the Future Goten had shown up, Gohan had called little Goten Goten #1 and big Goten Goten #2 to avoid confusion between the two.  
  
"That's a great idea! I'll see you guys in a day!" Goten screamed as he took off at top speed.  
  
"You know it's disappointing to find out that Goten doesn't calm down with age" Gohan stated as he stared at the departing Goten.  
  
"You got that right." Chi-Chi said with a sigh.  
  
"Well I think I am going to go watch some TV." Gohan said as he walked inside.  
  
"I'll join you" replied Videl as she hurried to catch up to him. Once inside, Videl found Gohan laying on the couch. She walked over to him and laid down with him and as she did she felt Gohan's arms encircle her waist. They were watching some action movie when all of a sudden the anchorman of the news program flashed on the screen.   
  
"Sorry for the interruption but we have just received some footage from an individual that goes only by Dende of the Cell games. That's right folks! You will only see it here on ZTV." The announcer faded and with that Cell appeared on the screen. Across from him was Goku. Gohan gasped at the sight of his father. "I give up!" He heard his father say. 'Oh no not this. I am going to have to get Dende for this...' Gohan thought as he heard Cell threaten to destroy the Earth. "I give up but there is still one person left to fight." "Who? Vegita? Trunks? Don't make me laugh." Gohan absent-mindedly listened to the rest until he heard his father name Gohan to fight Cell. 'Man now everyone knows what happened and soon will know I beat Cell.' He watched himself get smacked around awhile and then saw the mini-Cells appear and begin beating up his friends. He watched Hercule throw 16's head in front of Gohan. He clenched his fists in rage as he remembered the gentle android and what Cell did to him. He then watched as 16's head was crushed and Gohan powered up in response. The mini-Cells were taken out quickly and watched himself begin his fight with Cell. He spaced out for a little until he heard himself yell "KA.......ME........HA.........ME..........HAAAAAA!" and watched Cell be overtaken and destroyed after a long struggle. He felt Videl turn around in his arms and stared into her violet depths.   
  
"I guess my father's days of taking credit for you victory are over. You know even though I already saw that from your memories, it still amazes me what you did. Thank you Gohan for saving all of our lives." Videl said as she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Am I interrupting you?" Chi-chi with a huge grin on her face. Both Gohan and Videl jumped at the sound of her voice and immediately began to blush BRIGHT red. "You know if you two look like tomatoes right now? You two need to relax. We all know you are going out so we expect you to kiss but we just like getting you angry. Maybe if you didn't care so much then we wouldn't bother you so much.   
  
Gohan blinked and then suddenly realized his mother was right. Once he did he leaned back in and kissed Videl again. He thought he heard his mother say something but he just ignored it and continued kissing Videl. He enjoyed it too much to care what anyone said. He barely noticed that his mother had left until he broke the kiss. He continued to hold Videl until they both drifted off into a gentle sleep. He continued to sleep with Videl in his arms until he heard his mother scream out that dinner was ready. He quickly woke up Videl and then bounded to the dinner table where Chi-Chi had a feast awaiting them  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't help with making dinner Chi-Chi. I guess I was a little tired."   
  
"That's perfectly all right Videl. In understand you had a hard training. I wouldn't have let you help me anyway so just relax. Say I got a call from Bulma earlier. Finally that fake Hercule got exposed huh? Now my baby gets the credit he deserves for killing Cell. No offense to you or anything Videl but you're dad is a goof."  
  
"I know Chi-Chi. He had it in his head that he was the best and he finally got what he deserves. He hasn't paid any attention to me since he lied to everyone and he needed to be put in his place." The rest of the dinner went by quickly and soon they all went off to bed.  
  
Babadi's Ship  
  
"Master we have done it! We have brought Cell back from the dead! Our machine works!" The head scientist exclaimed.   
  
"Good! At least you were good for something." replied Babadi as he quickly took control of Cell and a M appeared on his forehead. "Cell! In addition to the power boost you just received from me, we have made you a gravity chamber and Dabura here will help you train. Your mission will be to steal the energy of the boy who defeated you." Cell laughed and replied "Finally I can have my revenge! No Saiyan can beat me! It is an outrage that he did it the first time." Cell and Dabura then walked into the gravity room and the doors slammed shut. 


	9. Stealing Happy Hours

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I have been having some writers block in addition to wondering if I should keep writing. But now, thanks to the people that reviewed, I will continue writing it. Please tell me how I'm doing as it encourages me and it's a whole lot easier to write with some suggestions. Also, thanks goes out to Twilight Rose, deanine, Kamislash, Elana, love2jump, and AnimeAngelVidel for the reviews. If there is anyone I missed, I am sorry but know that I appreciate it. Next chapter is where Cell shows up in case anyone was wondering. Enough of my babble, on with the story.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Two Days Later  
  
'That year in the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegita was really worthwhile. It had been enough to push me into supersaiyan level 2. Maybe now I can be more of a help in my time. While I doubt I can beat Majin Buu, at least I can do more to help. I better talk with Gohan and try to come up with a plan. I HAVE to be able to find Gohan in my time. Without him, we are all lost.' Future Goten thought as he flew in the direction of his house. Once he had landed, he found himself greeted by his mother. Even though he was from a different time than her, he felt the same loving admiration for this Chi-Chi as his own mother and he could tell she felt the same.   
  
"Hi Goten! How was your training? Vegita didn't push you too hard did he?" she asked as he approached.  
  
"No in fact he helped me out a great deal. He managed to get me up to supersaiyan level 2 while we were in there so I might be able to help more in my time. Although it won't be near enough to defeat Majin Buu, it will help. Speaking of that, where is Gohan? I wanted to ask him what he thought I could do. He would know himself the best and he can probably tell me what to do to find my Gohan."  
  
"Oh he and Videl are in his room." Chi-Chi said as a grin spread across her face.  
  
Goten then walked away and stopped in the living room as he saw the miniature version of himself playing with his toys. "What's up there Goten? Playing with your favorite toys?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know these were my favorite?" Goten asked as he held up his Epyon and Deathsythe action figures from Gundum Wing.   
  
"Hehe you forget that I was you at some time. I remembered that I loved those toys. But be VERY careful with those Goten. If you aren't, you'll end up breaking them in a week just like I did." Goten said as he ruffled up the mini-Goten's hair. Goten then started off towards Gohan's room and he noted that his short counterpart was following a couple of seconds behind him.  
  
  
Goten looked around the room for Gohan until his eyes eventually caught Gohan sitting in his bed with Videl in his lap as they both read some book. "Hi guys." Goten said and once he did he saw the couple look up with a start. "I shall call him..... Mini-Me!" (A.N. How could I resist?) said Goten just as little Goten walked in. The timing of it caused both Videl and Gohan to burst into uncontrollable laughter and little Goten just stood with a confused look on his face. "I have wanted to say that ever since I first came here. But now, down to business. I came here to ask you guys what you thought I could do to fix things in my own time. I need some help and since Videl knows Gohan more than anyone else and I'm assuming that Gohan would know himself pretty well, I thought you two would be the ones to ask." Goten said.   
  
"So is Buu really strong enough to not be able to be beaten by everyone?" Videl asked with concern.  
  
"Without Gohan or my father alive it is pretty much hopeless. He is more powerful than you can ever imagine."  
  
"Well you should try talking to Dende about going to Namek and use the three wishes from their dragonballs to wish for the one ball that was destroyed to be restored, wish for Goku to come back to life, and wish for Videl to be brought back to life. I can show you the place that I would go after Videl died and then you can bring her with you to it. Lets' go so I can show you it really quick. It's getting close to dinner time and I'm hungry!" Gohan said as he Videl grabbed his hand.  
  
"I want to go too. It's getting close to when Cell is supposed to attack and I'm worried about you Gohan. I don't want to be apart from you during this time." Videl said as she stood up and the three of them walked outside and took off and mini Goten went back to his toys.   
  
"Speaking of which, I am surprised you aren't training more. I thought that with Cell coming in only three days that you would be training non stop but from what I've seen you haven't been doing anything at all." Goten commented as they flew.  
  
"I am relaxing. As ridiculous as it seems, resting is a critical part of training. In the week before I fought Cell last, Dad had me do nothing but fish and goof off with him the whole time. He insisted that I needed it so I didn't loose my concentration." Gohan replied.   
  
"Well that makes sense. Say since you are relaxing anyway, how about we go to Satan City Mall and shop for awhile?" Videl asked with a gleam in her eye. While usually shopping wasn't her thing, she felt like going out and couldn't think of anywhere else to go.  
  
"Of course I would Videl. I haven't been away from my house since our date." Gohan replied as he stood up. "MOM! Videl and I are going to go to the mall. Did you want anything while we're gone?" Gohan screamed.  
  
"No that's okay Gohan. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Two Hours Later, Satan City Mall  
  
Gohan looked around at the strange looks he was getting from people. 'I guess that people aren't used to seeing teenagers with tails. I wonder what's making them more confused: me having a tail wrapped around a girl or the fact that the girl is acting like it is normal.' Gohan thought as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Do you want me to unwrap my tail from you Videl? I think that people are staring at you for acting like it is normal for a boy to have a tail, yet alone not minding that it is wrapped around you."   
  
"I don't care Gohan. It may tickle a little bit but I like the feel. It is very soft and makes me feel like I don't have a worry in the world." Videl replied.   
  
"Hold up for a sec Videl. I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Gohan said as he walked away. Just when he was gone, Videl saw Sharpner approaching. 'Damn! Why did HE have to be here?' Videl thought as Sharpner stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hi Videl. Come on, let's go to a movie and dinner." said Sharpner as he flexed his biceps in an attempt to impress her.   
  
"Sharpner, in case you haven't noticed, I am going out with Gohan so buzz off." Videl stated, slight aggravation plaguing her voice.   
  
"Oh come on! That wimp doesn't deserve you. I mean, he's a freaking dork! Not to mention that he's a shrimp! Videl, I know you feel sorry for him and all for being dorky, but that doesn't mean you have to go out with him!" Sharpner practically yelled.  
  
"Sharpner, you're a stuck up, prissy, stupid jock who is much too in love with himself to even be able to LIKE anyone else. Gohan is soooooooo much cooler than you in addition to being cute, funny, intelligent, mature, and stronger than you would ever become in ten lifetimes of working out. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Videl screamed as Sharpner finally got the hint and looked sad for about 30 seconds until a blond girl walked by and he ran after her.   
  
Just then, Gohan came walking back up to her and immediately took her in his arms and kissed her. "I heard the whole thing. Thank you for defending me even when it is not necessary. I am glad someone finally yelled at Sharpner cause if you wouldn't have, I might have done some yelling and punching. I have an idea. Hehe come with me to the food court." Gohan said as an evil grin passed over his face. 'Oh geez what could he be thinking' thought Videl as she felt herself being dragged along by her arm. The food court was on the second floor of the mall and when they got there, Gohan ordered a soda and slushy for himself. She watched as he approached the railing that made sure stupid people didn't walk off the second floor and Videl face faulted as she watched Gohan drop both of them over the edge. "Gohan what are you doing?!?!" she said as she ran to the edge and looked over. Once she did, she saw a VERY angry Sharpner standing next to the blond girl he ran after. She then noticed the red all over his white shirt accompanied by some brown. Videl burst out laughing as she realized that Gohan had intentionally dropped his drinks onto Sharpner. After a couple of minutes of laughing uncontrollably, she noticed that Sharpner had somehow made his way up to Gohan and she giggled some more as Gohan let Sharpner punch him. After a while of Gohan just standing there unaffected, she watched as Sharpner screamed and looked at his hands, which were now very red and he looked like he was about to start crying. Sharpner ran off and Videl exchanged glances with Gohan for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing again.  
  
"I would have never thought in a million years that you would ever do that!" Videl said in between fits of laughter.  
  
"When I get pushed, I get even." Gohan said as she pulled Videl close and they walked along. As they walked outside towards a decent take off point, they heard someone scream out "Gohan!" As They both turned, they spotted a short purple man with white spikey hair walking towards them followed by a taller man with long white hair. Both had on strange colorful clothing.  
  
"Hello Gohan. You may not know us, but we have been keeping an eye on you for the past couple of months. My name is Shin and this is Kibito." (A.N. that's for you Twilight Rose. You can stop shaking your fist now. ;) ) The shorter one said as he gestured over his shoulder at the taller man.   
  
"Oh yeah I remember seeing you at the tournament. Did you need something?" Gohan replied as a confused look passed over his face.  
  
"Well first off I just want you to know that your actions at the tournament ruined a plan I have been working on for months now! What were you thinking?"  
  
"Okay you can shut up now. That jerk was hurting Videl and I was not going to sit by and watch her get hurt. Who do you think you are to try to give me a lecture?!?!" Gohan looked ready to explode.  
  
"I told you already that my name is Shin but you might recognize my title. I am the Supreme Kai and because you cold not control you're anger, I will not be able to find Babadi. The two that you killed were supposed to lead me to him but they obviously can't now."  
Gohan paused, taking in what he had just heard. 'I was just yelling at the most powerful being in the entire universe... I am an idiot' Gohan thought. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Well if you still want to find him, hang around me for awhile. He has been after me ever since the tournament. I'm sure that we can find him somehow."  
  
"I hope you're right." The short purple being replied as they all took off.  
  
The Next Day, Babadi's Ship  
Babadi watched as Cell and Dabura emerged from the gravity chamber. "Cell I feel you have gotten much stronger! That is marvelous! Do you feel you are ready to carry out our plan?"  
  
"Yes Master! That monkey boy will pay for the disgrace he has caused me! Now he won't have the help of those pathetic friends of his. Can I please kill him master?" Cell asked.  
  
"First steal his energy and get it to me. After that, he is yours to do with what you will." 


	10. Hostile Apostle

Chapter 10  
  
(A/N: Wow finally the double digits. I have tons of ideas on what I want to do with this fic so I have no idea how long it will go on. Finally this is the chapter where Cell shows up for all you impatient people. Please review! I love reading them and I almost always take the advice and use it. Enough of me, I know you want to read the story.)  
  
Gohan flew along with Videl next to him and Shin and Kibito following them closely. He had been thinking about what he could do when spotted a figure approaching the group from far away. 'No! It is too early! I don't want to do this yet. God this sucks.' Gohan thought as he came to an abrupt halt.   
  
"We better take this to the ground. Shin, Kibito this creature has been sent by the thing you are looking for. Just as I told you, he has come to me yet again. Now you two go hide behind some rocks." Gohan said as he stepped in between Videl and the newcomer. He watched as Cell came to a soft landing.  
  
"Surprised to see me yet again? Did you miss me monkey boy?" Cell asked with a smirk on his face that would have put Vegita to shame.   
  
"The worst things that happened to me in my life are because of you. What do you think my answer is? If you touch any of my friends at all, by the time I am through with you, you will look at death as a sweet release from the pain you will be experiencing." Gohan replied coldly.   
  
Videl watched this exchange between the most evil creature ever created and the man she loved and was shocked by his words and actions.' Gohan seems so bloodthirsty. That is so not like him but from what I have heard and seen, Gohan looses control when his loved ones are threatened. I guess at times like these he lets his saiyan side take control and tells his pacifist side to shove it." Videl thought as she felt a sudden urge to try to bring some comfort to him but she fought the urge back, knowing that it would just give Cell an opportunity to kill Gohan. Part of her wondered how she managed to fall in love with such a complicated guy but she quickly shoved the thought aside, remembering that part of the reason she loved him was because his life was not simple.   
  
Gohan had time to only power up to the first supersaiyan level before Cell rushed at him, delivering a series of punches and kicks. Gohan had managed to block every one of them until he felt Cell's knee contact his stomach and immediately all the air in his lungs left with a sudden rush. Cell quickly followed up with a punch that sent Gohan flying up into the air. Just as quickly as Gohan realized what was going on he felt Cell elbow him into the Earth below, making a huge crater where he impacted. After a long while and a great struggle, Gohan stood up and wiped the blood dripping down his face before powering up to level 2. 'I only want to use enough force to kill Cell. I will go up one stage at a time and maybe Cell will be tricked into thinking I haven't become any stronger than I was before.  
  
Videl winced as she saw the man she loved get punched in the face yet again by Cell. 'I wonder why he hasn't powered up all the way... He is only at level two and he's still getting beaten.' ::Come on Gohan! Power up all the way! You're making me worry and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore.:: Videl "yelled" at Gohan through their link and watched as Gohan screamed in rage. She had to look away from the bright light shooting out of him and when she turned back, she was looking at a supersaiyan level four Gohan. She looked over at Cell who was standing in total shock at the site before him. It didn't take him long, however, to recover and watched as he jumped back and formed two energy disks the size of a small car. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" She heard him yell as he threw them at her love. She watched as Gohan made no move to block them and they exploded, surrounding the entire area with a dust cloud. When the dust finally settled, Gohan stood unhurt and unmoved with just an angry look on his face showing an sign of discomfort. Gohan flew straight at Cell and phased behind him at the last second, punching Cell in the side with all his strength. He then brought his knee up to Cell's face and she watched as Cell went flying backwards. As soon as Cell was up, she watched as he powered up a huge kamehameha and fired it at Gohan. At the last second before impact, she watched as Gohan released his own kamehameha and, much like in the first fight, the energy beams were deadlocked in strength. Only this time, it looked like Cell was giving his all while Gohan wasn't even trying. Gohan released a little more energy and his began to overtake Cell. Just as Gohan's kamehameha was about to overtake Cell's, she noticed a figure sneaking up behind him. "Gohan watch out!" she managed to yell but it was too late because as she did, she saw someone who looked like the devil himself stab Gohan with what looked to be a genie's lamp. "GOHAN!" She screamed as she flew straight at the devil. Just as she was about to reach him, Cell, having released his kamehameha, grabbed her from behind and laughed evilly as he said "Look at your hero now girlie! He is no more good than a young child. Now watch as he dies at my hands, the way it should have been those seven years ago!" Just then, an energy blast engulfed Cell and knocked him off of her. She looked down at it's source to see Shin with his hands still outstretched, He quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind a rock.   
  
"Listen to me!" Shin yelled as he tried to hold down a frantic Videl. "Gohan will be all right but you have to stop fighting like this or else we won;t be able to stop Cell from killing him in his weakened state! You don't want Gohan to die do you?" This caused her to settle down and look up at him.  
  
"Of course I don't. What do you need me to do?" Videl replied with worry dripping from her voice.   
  
"Once he is done stealing Gohan's energy, you distract Cell while we go and grab Gohan. Do whatever you can." Shin said as he looked over to see that Gohan was almost completely drained. "Get ready. Once he drops Gohan, we need to act fast."  
  
Videl looked on as bright white light shot out of Gohan. Just then, the devil man released Gohan and Videl spotted Cell. 'Time to try out what Gohan has been teaching me.' "KA.......ME.......HA.......ME...........HA!!!!!!" she screamed as energy tore out of her body, heading straight for Cell. It obviously caught him off guard because even though it was not anywhere near as powerful as Gohan's, it caused him to get knocked over. She smiled to herself as Shin returned with Gohan. It looked as though Cell was just about to attack her when she finally heard the devil man speak. "Cell! Worry about her later! We need to get this back to Babadi." Cell looked really pissed but he reluctantly took off, following the demon. Shin then walked over to her and said "Me and Kibito must follow those two. I trust you know of someone who can heal Gohan and I assume once he's better he will want to come and help. He should know how to find us. Good luck with him and see you when he is feeling well." Shin then took off suddenly with Kibito right behind him, going in the direction that which Cell and the devil had gone. Videl then picked up Gohan and quickly flew him over to Bulma's house. As soon as she walked in she found Bulma, Vegita, and Trunks eating their dinner. One they spotted her, they all immediately ran to her.  
  
"Videl what happened?" Bulma asked, concern almost dripping from her voice.  
  
"Some devil guy stabbed him with something and then he became like this. Can you heal him?" Videl asked, trying to conceal the tears streaming down her face. She looked down into his eyes and did not see the usual spark in them that she always loved. This only made her loose all control as she openly sobbed.  
  
"Vegita! Take him to our new healing chamber now!" Bulma yelled. To her surprise, Vegita did so without so much as a comment under his breath. 'I think he is softening up these days. Three years ago he would be laughing his head off right now that the "brat of Kakarot" was unable to move. She then noticed Videl. While the girl usually tried to act so tough, she was crying her eyes out. 'Wow this girl loves him. Now I have to try extra hard to get Gohan up again. He deserves a happy life more than any person alive. His life has been nothing but fighting and he has been around hate ever since he was six. More than half of his life has been during battles and once this is over, he deserves a peaceful, normal life.' Finally they reached the healing chamber and Bulma got to work.   
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"How is Gohan doing?" asked Videl for the millionth time. While the worst of her tears had passed, her eyes were still puffy and bright red.  
  
"He is fully healed but for some reason he is still in a coma. I cannot think of anything else to do. You can go in there now. Maybe you can do something that I couldn't." Bulma replied.  
  
Videl walked in to see him laying on a bed, unmoving. She walked up to him and looked down into his eyes, which were still shallow and motionless. She felt her tears well up inside her eyes again but this time she held them back. She grabbed Gohan's hand and then laid down next to him. "Come on Gohan, wake up. We need you. More importantly, I need you. I can't stand being all alone here." She said, even though she knew Gohan couldn't hear her. Suddenly, she heard a big crash that came from the front door. She gasped and quickly ran out to see Cell standing with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Where is that boy? I have come to finish him off. There is no use hiding him." Cell screamed as he took a step towards Videl. 


	11. What Was I Thinking?

A.N.: This chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones but I had a bad case of writers' block. Hopefully the next one will be longer.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Videl lowered herself into a fighting stance as she saw Cell approaching her. 'Well I might as well go down fighting.' was all she could think as Cell stopped in front of her.  
  
"You're the one who stopped me from killing Gohan aren't you? Stupid move. Why don't you humans just let things go? The only thing I want to know before I kill you is why did you stand up to me when you knew you had no chance?" Cell asked  
  
"Because I love him. Although you probably have no idea what love is. Something as evil as you could never appreciate anything but death and destruction." Videl spat back as Cell threw a punch at her. She blocked it with great difficulty before Cell kicked her. She sailed threw the air until coming into contact with a wall. She felt consciousness slipping from her and looked up to see Cell walking towards her. 'I tried Gohan.' was the last thing she thought before succumbing to the darkness that was pulling her.  
  
Just as Cell was about to kill Videl, a blast came out of nowhere that knocked him through the wall into the outside. As Cell was standing up, he looked over to see a person that looked oddly like Gohan come walking through the pile of rubble that used to be a wall.   
  
"Now who has come to die?" Cell asked with a smirk, noticing that the newcomer was only a level two supersaiyan.  
  
"The name is Goten. You killed my dad before I even got to know him and for that I can never forgive you." Goten said as he flew at Cell. He threw a punch at him that Cell easily blocked and countered with a kick that Goten sidestepped. Goten then started throwing many punches and kicks as he tried to make contact with Cell but found that all of them were being blocked easily by the evil android. He back flipped and fired rapid ki blasts at Cell, kicking up a huge cloud of dust in doing so. He finally stopped, struggling for breath as he watched the dust cloud settle. It had not even fully settled until a blast came from the center and hit Goten dead in the chest. He was knocked back and skidded across the ground before jumping up and launching himself at Cell yet again. As soon as he reached him, he tried another set of punches and kicks, this time landing his hardest kick to Cell's face. Cell didn't even flinch and laughed easily as he punched Goten back yet again. This time, Cell powered up a rather large ki blast and was about to shoot it at Goten when out of nowhere Vegita flew up behind Cell, fully powered in SSJ 3, and punched him in the back. This sent Cell flying backwards and Vegita smirked.   
  
"There is no hope for you Cell. I, the prince of all saiyans, shall defeat you. I have gotten much stronger since the last time we fought and I will not let you make a mockery of my heritage like last time." Vegita said as he launched himself at Cell and began throwing his fists at Cell's head. Cell blocked them all and started throwing his own punches at the same time as Vegita. Their fists were colliding (think of Gohan's fight with Cell) and both showed now sign of slowing down. They continued on like this for another twenty minutes, neither gaining an advantage. Both fighters were struggling for breath and Vegita was bleeding from several cuts and Cell was missing one of his horn things (AN what the heck are those supposed to be anyway? It never seems to serve any kind of purpose.). They continued their fighting once again.  
  
Inside the house, Videl was just beginning to wake up. 'Am I dead? No if I were dead I wouldn't be feeling and pain and I hurt all over. I wonder what happened?' Videl thought until she noticed an entire wall gone and saw Goten slumped on the ground, unconscious. She looked up and saw Vegita and Cell fighting intensely. It was obvious that they were equal in strength. She suddenly ran inside and into the room where Gohan was and shook him gently, desperately trying to wake him up. "Come on Gohan we need you! They can't beat Cell without you." Videl said.  
  
  
Gohan ran after Videl and quickly caught up to her. He tackled her and rolled so that he was on top, smiling down at her. Videl giggled uncontrollably as Gohan said "Caught you." Just as he leaned down to kiss her, she disappeared and suddenly the meadow they were in changed into complete blackness. Gohan felt so alone as he looked around. He heard Videl scream in the distance and he sprinted in the direction it came from. He then spotted Videl getting dragged away by an unseen force. He tried to run to her but ran into a wall. He threw himself into it over and over, trying his hardest to break through. Gohan then threw a ki blast at the wall just to see it absorb the energy. With a scream, he powered up to SSJ4 and again tried punching the wall, still to no avail. Slumping down, he started crying and screamed "I'm sorry that I could not protect you Videl. Why am I so weak? No matter how hard I try I never can protect everyone I love! Please just let me live in peace! Why must there always be fighting? I just give up!" Tears were pouring down Gohan's face.  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot give up just yet Gohan." Videl's voice said to him.  
  
"But why? I cannot make any difference. I cannot even protect you, yet alone anyone else." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan stop doubting yourself! There is nothing wrong with you. No one blames you for anything that has happened. We need you to be here for us. I need you. Use your inner strength that we all know you have. You need to believe in yourself. Once you do, there is nothing you can't overcome. Now come back to me!" Videl's voice commanded.   
  
Gohan suddenly realized that she was right. Every time he had failed it was because he doubted himself. His strength renewed by her words, Gohan stood up and punched through the wall easily.  
  
Videl had watched in amazement as the unconscious Gohan had powered up and listened to his sleep talking. All at once, Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he stood up. "Gohan!" she screamed as she through herself into his arms. She felt tears of happiness flowing from her eyes as she hugged her love. He brought her head up to his mouth with his hand and kissed her passionately. She reluctantly broke the kiss off before saying "Gohan, Cell is here and fighting outside with Vegita. Both me and Goten tried to stop him but he easily beat us." She paused to wipe the blood away that come from a cut on her lip. "Vegita and Cell are deadlocked in strength and they need you. Gohan nodded before running outside with Videl following him closely.   
  
'Jeez Videl wasn't kidding about them being deadlocked.' Gohan thought as he looked up at the fight taking place. Both fighters looked to be in bad shape. Cell then looked down and saw the conscious Gohan.   
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this another time Vegita." Cell said before quickly knocking Vegita out. (AN Vegita was distracted when Cell looked down) "Boy, I will return. This is nowhere near finished. I am not suicidal and I remember what happened last time I fought you at this level. " Cell said as he took off. 


	12. Eons

AN: Sorry about the long wait! I have had like no free time at all these past couple of days. Chapter 12  
  
Gohan quickly took off after Cell, knowing that it was his best chance at finding the supreme kai. Gohan could not sense his ki so he assumed that he was either suppressing it or he was dead. Careful not to get to close, Gohan flew along with Cell just barely in sight. While he wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to Videl, he knew that if he did the world would be in danger. After what seemed like forever, he realized Cell was descending towards a ship sitting in a vast desert. Thinking quickly, he dashed onto a nearby hilltop, just out of sight of Cell. As soon as he turned, he was shocked to see an exact replica of Kibito except that this was made out of stone. He then jumped as he felt something tap him on his shoulder and, turning quickly, found that he was face to face with Shin.   
  
"Shhh!!!" Shin quickly said as he quickly covered Gohan's mouth to keep him from making a noise. "Babadi is more powerful than I have imagined. He sent his right hand man Dabura to get us and he did that to Kibito. All Dabura has to do is spit on someone and they turn to stone. The only way to revive the person is to kill Dabura and he is the strongest fighter in the Demon world. We need to act quickly though. I fear that your energy alone will be enough to bring Majin Buu back to his full form and if we don't move to stop him now, the Earth will be doomed."   
  
Gohan looked back to see that Cell had already disappeared inside of the ship. He took off quickly, stopping just before the door to the ship. After a quick glance behind his shoulder, he stepped through the ship and found himself falling. After awhile he hit a metallic floor with a hatch in the center.   
  
"Welcome to my ship. As you obviously know, I am Babadi. In order to get to me, you have to go through different stages, each with a stronger fighter than the last." Gohan heard through the loudspeaker.  
  
"Screw that. I don't have enough time for that." Gohan said as he quickly powered up to supersaiyan. He flew up slightly before barreling straight downward, breaking through the floor. He continued to do this until he finally was face to face with Babadi on the final floor.   
  
"HEY! You cheated! Well you're too late anyway. In a couple of moments, Majin Bu will be alive once again and there is nothing you can do about it. Dabura, deal with this moron." Babadi said and immediately Dabura began to move towards Gohan. Just as Gohan was about to launch his attack, an evil look passed over his face as he disappeared. Gohan sat with a confused expression, looking for Dabura.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Geez Gohan can't you ever use a door?" said Videl as she flew down through the floor. Immediately, Gohan realized what was going to happen and quickly screamed "VIDEL! Get out of here now!" Just then, Videl got a disgusted look on her face an Gohan's worst fears were confirmed. Looking down at her hand, he saw a white liquid on her that could only be Dabura's spit. He quickly flew over to her and noticed in horror that her fingers were already stone. As he watched her, a great look of dread overcame her beautiful face and as Gohan watched, her face became frozen in that position. Shaking in rage, Gohan turned to see Dabura laughing. The sight of the demon laughing at the loss of the most important person in the world to him was enough to push him over the edge. With rage seething in his voice, he screamed "VIDEL!!!" as he powered up to level four. He could feel his ki pushing higher than ever before and noticed that the ship was being ripped apart by his energy alone. Before he could even move, he saw Cell descend from one of the levels above and join with Dabura. Both of them quickly rushed at Gohan, each taking a different side, and started throwing punches and kicks at him as he made no attempt to block them. He felt himself go flying through the air and didn't even care. Nothing mattered to him. 'What difference does it make if I beat these guys or not? I've lost Videl and without her I don't want to go on living.' Gohan thought as he felt blood flowing down numerous cuts on his face. He felt a ki blast explode against him but just ignored it.   
  
As Shin descended through the wreckage of doors, he heard what sounded like a huge fight going on. Finally setting down, He saw Gohan just standing there while cell and Dabura literally beat the life out of him. It was then he noticed the new Videl statue that decorated the room they were in and suddenly understood why Gohan was acting the way he was. "Gohan the only way to bring back Videl is by killing Dabura! I swear sometimes you sayains never listen to a word anyone has to say. I already told you that killing Dabura would bring back anyone who got turned to stone. Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and get fighting!" Shin yelled and smiled to himself as he noticed Gohan beginning to block. Slowly, it looked as if the battle had turned in Gohan's favor and quite suddenly he noticed that Cell had already been killed by a ki blast and that It was just Dabura and Gohan fighting, with Gohan winning easily. He watched as Gohan landed a kick followed by two quick punches. Gohan then jumped up and quickly powered up a kamehameha that killed Dabura instantly.   
  
Gohan struggled to catch his breath after his fight and suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Turning quickly, he looked down and found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. "Videl! Ommygod are you okay? I am sooooo sorry I didn't stop that jerk." Gohan said quickly as he looked down onto his love. "Yes Gohan I am fine. Don't worry about me." Videl said. She was about to continue on but was interrupted by Gohan's lips smothering her own and kissing her deeply. She sighed and tried t push closer to him as she kissed him back with equal intensity. ::I love you Videl.:: Gohan thought. ::I know silly. You almost went crazy on me again when I was turned to stone. Like I said, don't worry about me but I still love you too.:: Videl replied in her mind. She felt Gohan playing with her fingers and heard him say. " You know when this is all over, the first thing I want to do is to go buy you a ring." "Don't be silly Gohan. I don't need precious metal to remind me that I am yours alone. But if you really want to, I have no objection to it…" Videl replied as she saw Gohan snicker. "What's so funny?" "You completely contradicted yourself in that statement. You said you didn't need a ring but you had no objection to getting one. I'm sorry I find that kind of funny."  
  
"EXCUSE ME! We have the most powerful being in all the universe being reborn over here and here you two are discussing whne you're going to get her a wedding ring. News Flash, if we don't stop Majin Buu, there will be no universe, yet alone your wedding." Shin yelled at the couple.  
  
"You're no fun. " Gohan mumbled as he turned back towards Babadi.  
  
"Too late fools!" Babadi exclaimed as pink smoke began pouring from an egg shaped thing that Gohan assumed was Majin Buu. With little else warning, the egg began to open up.  
  
  
AN: Okay short chapter. Sorry had a hard time writing this chapter. Ideas were running thin in addition to being 3:30 in the mourning right now. As usual, read and review.   
  
Hex 


	13. Lose

AN: Before anyone even mentions it, in my fan fic I am having Buu come out in his full form. There is no fat Buu because I didn't see much point in him. Anyway, I'd like to give a special thanks to Z who has reviewed faithfully for awhile now and is constantly on my case to get writing. ;) If not for him, it would take me a lot longer than it does right now to finish up a chapter. Also I want to thank everyone else who has reviewed. Hope you all continue to enjoy my fic.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Shin watched in horror as his worst fears were coming true. Pink smoke was still pouring from the egg and Shin suspected that any moment Buu would be released. 'If only I would have kept a closer watch on this section of the universe…. But how was I supposed to know that suck powerful beings exist on this backwater planet? Gohan is stronger than I can ever hope to be and I'm supposed to be the ruler of the universe! It is amazing how far human emotions can push him. But what is really scary is that while the human side of him pushes him into unheard of power, it is also causing more and more of it to die. With every level he achieves, it seems that Gohan's saiyan side becomes more and more prominent. The look in his eyes when powered up is enough to scare any sane person. I just hope for all of our sakes that Gohan can hold himself together long enough to find out if he can defeat the most powerful creature ever created. ' Suddenly, the egg spat out a final burst of smoke before it stopped.  
  
Gohan looked intently to where the egg was sitting still but he still could not see this Majin Buu. "Looks like it was a dud." He heard Videl say from next to him. "Shin, what's going on? Was it really a dud?" Gohan asked.   
  
"No this is how Majin Buu always awakens." Almost as soon as he said that the smoke cleared and a heavily muscled pink thing was standing where the smoke had been. Shin's jaw nearly hit the ground when he noticed that it was not the fat Buu that he had come to know.   
  
"Wonderful! You look great Buu. My name is Babadi, son of Bibidi who was you creator. I will be your new ma-" was all Babadi could get out before Buu vaporized him with a ki blast. The others could only look on in shock as Buu killed his "master" and turned to face the group. Gohan leaned over to Shin and whispered "Go and hide with Videl. Keep you ki raised so Vegita and Future Goten will be able to find us in case they wake up." Shin nodded in response and took Videl with him to hide behind some boulders. Once Gohan was sure they were gone, he turned to look at this new threat. Gohan suddenly gasped as he read Buu's ki level. 'He is easily as strong as I am at my highest power level and he's not even trying!' Gohan thought as he began to worry. Just then the pink monster turned to face him and in a flash was standing directly in front of him. Gohan only had time to widen his eyes a little before he found himself flying through the air. He attempted to gain control of his movement but before he could he slammed into a boulder.  
  
'I cannot believe my luck!' thought a nearby reporter as he waited for his crew to set up. It had been blind luck that his news crew had been sent out to the middle of the desert to cover the near extinction of a desert lizard as a punishment for screwing up his last story. As they were driving along, they came across this group of people in the desert and he had decided to spy on them. He was now glad he did because it looked like this was going to be one hell of a fight. As his crew was setting up, he spotted Videl Satan and some other guy crouching behind a boulder watching the fight intently. As he jogged up to them he yelled "Videl!" startling both the man and Videl. Before she could answer, he heard the crew tell him through his earpiece that the camera was rolling. He got a huge smile on his face as she rushed over to meet him.  
  
'I cannot believe how stupid this guy is! He doesn't even realize that he is risking his life just being here and all for a stupid story.' Videl thought as she rushed over to tell him to go away. As she reached him she screamed "Are you stupid?! This is going to be very dangerous very soon. I'd suggest you leave now before you get hurt." Almost as soon as she said this Gohan came crashing through the boulder they were behind and landed a few feet away from them. "Gohan!" Videl screamed as she ran over to him. Once she reached him she feel on her knees as she helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged him. "I think so. He just caught me off guard. Please find a place to hide Videl. I don't want you to get hurt. I would be devastated if you got hit by flying rock or a stray energy blast." "She leaned in and kissed him softly before saying "Okay Gohan but be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. " and she ran off, dragging the reporter and Shin behind her.   
  
"Wait were are you taking me? What is going on here? Is that the guy who beat Cell? Who is the pink dude? Why do you care what happens to that boy? What-" stuttered the reporter.  
  
"Easy there guy. One question at a time. First off, I am taking you somewhere safe so we don't get hurt. Second, the pink dude wants to destroy the planet and yes that is the guy who beat Cell. He is trying to stop the pink dude, which is an evil monster that wants to destroy earth like I said. I care what happens to that boy because he is my boyfriend and if anything happened to him I would be so depressed that I would not want to go on living." Videl answered. Suddenly she noticed the camera crew and realized that everything she had just said had been broadcasted to the entire world. 'Oh crap. Now there's gonna be mass panic…'  
  
"You heard it here folks. A new monster has arisen to destroy the planet and once again we put our fate in the hands of this mysterious boy." The reporter said to the camera. Just then, a loud scream was heard and everyone turned to see Gohan transforming into level four. The reporter and camera men were astounded at the sight and Videl had to admit she herself was still pretty impressed by the sight.  
  
"Oh my Kami folks. It appears this brave young savior had undergone a transformation as you can see. Let's hope it is enough to beat this monster." the reporter said as Gohan rushed toward Buu.   
  
Once the two titans clashed, there was a fury of punches and kicks exchanged. Each seemed to not be able to gain the upper hand and as they fought it became apparent that they were roughly the same strength. Thunder like sounds could be heard all around the world as each power blocked yet another of the other's attempt to hit them. Soon, the fight took to the air and became more intense as ki blasts began to fly. Still, neither of them could get the advantage. Gohan through yet another punch at Buu but instead of getting blocked, it knocked Buu back but as he flew back, Buu lashed out with his leg and caught Gohan under the chin which sent both fighters crashing to the ground. Buu recovered from this rather quickly however and while Gohan was still struggling to get up, launched a ki blast which hit Gohan dead in the chest. He fell back to the ground and Buu took the opportunity to fly quickly over to Gohan and begin kicking Gohan hard in the gut. While he still tried to stop the kicks, he just couldn't get his arm there fast enough and grunted in pain every time he was hit. By know Gohan had started coughing up blood and knew if this kept up much longer he would surely die. He finally was able to catch Buu's foot and quickly flipped the pink monster onto his back. Gohan took his opportunity to get up but while he did, continued coughing up blood and somewhere in the back of his mind he figured he had some internal bleeding. Just as he had caught his breath Buu was up and on the attack again. Gohan desperately tried to block all of the attacks but no matter how hard he tried a few always got through and landed on it's mark. He flew to the ground again and soon Buu was kicking him yet again. With each attack Gohan let out a scream of pain that could be heard for miles.   
  
Videl watched in horror as the man she loved was getting the life kicked out of him. She desperately tried to stop herself from crying on t.v. but she soon realized she was tired of always being the tough girl. With this realization, she broke down and started sobbing openly before she looked up to see the reporter standing with a solemn look on his face.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would personally like to thank this valiant young man who has saved us many times. It seems his life was dedicated to trying to bring peace to ours, most notably with his defeat of Cell but also everyday as Saiyaman. With all of his power though, it appears that he is about to make the ultimate sacrifice to try to save us. I would also like to apologize for the many injustices that will result from this. I would like to apologize to Videl for not giving her the chance to have a normal life. She has also sacrificed much in order for our happiness. I, as I am sure the entire world, wishes there was something we can do to save this boy from death but it appears that this is the one thing he, nor anyone else, cannot handle. Goodbye everyone!" said the reporter.  
  
'Wow he's full of crap.' thought Videl before she heard another scream. 'Gohan… please be able to handle this enemy.' Videl thought as she tried to regain her composure. As soon as she had almost had it, Gohan screamed again and she broke down.  
  
  
AN: HAHAHA I am evil. Will Gohan survive? You will just have to wait and see. ;) 


	14. You Get Worked

AN Sorry it took so long to update. My life has been hectic to say the least. BUT, I did see 311 in concert April 6 so I am in a great mood. They were freaking awesome of course and I even got the band to sign the shirt I bought there!. =) Anyways I will get to the story. Please R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. DBZ is not mine. If it was, then this fanfic would be an episode now wouldn't it?  
  
Chapter 14 You Get Worked  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Bahamas  
  
Hercule walked around the bar he was in. It was long past the time he had originally wanted to return to his house but his plans had changed when the REAL Cell footage was aired. 'Damn that Dende person. He has completely ruined my life. I am much too ashamed to return home.' Hercule thought as he glanced up at the movie on the television. After awhile he became interested and just as he decided he liked the movie a television reporter flashed on the screen. Angry that they had interrupted the movie, Hercule prepared to smash the t.v.. Just then he heard the reporter say "And now we bring you live to the scene." Hercule paused and looked on, confused as to what was going on. What he saw was his daughter crying as the kid that really beat Cell was getting the crap beat out of him. 'HAHA that scrawny punk is getting what he has coming to him. Teaches him to go out with MY daughter without asking permission. Uh oh… if that kid dies than no one will be able to beat that monster…' Hercule thought. He then looked to be considering something until he got a determined look on his face and walked out the bar.   
  
Back at the Fight  
  
'Well if I'm going to die, then I want to die fighting alongside Gohan to save Earth.' Videl thought as she took off and began concentrating her energy. All of a sudden, all of the time she had spent with Gohan began flashing through her mind, ending with his proposal. She suddenly became enraged as she remembered that if she did not do something to help, she would never get to spend another moment with her love. Her ki exploded, white light enveloping her as she continued gathering energy. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" she screamed as bluish energy came tearing from her body towards her enemy.   
  
Gohan knew he was dying. With every landed punch and kick, he felt his ki weakening. He was already down to level 3 and knew if this kept up he would be getting weaker. Suddenly, his vision was overwhelmed with blue light that ran straight into Buu. 'Videl…' was all he could think before he lost consciousness.   
  
Videl could tell that her blast had obviously taken the monster by surprise as it feel to earth, leaving a huge crater when he landed. She flew over to where Gohan had fallen and noticed that was not moving. She suddenly became very worried and leaned into his chest, trying to find a heartbeat. After trying for several moments, she recognized a very faint, but persistent beating and immediately let out a sigh of relief before she remembered Buu was still alive. She looked up just in time to see Buu rushing at her full speed. Then, out of nowhere came a huge blast that knocked Buu over again. She turned to see the source and became confused as a man that looked sort of like Gohan stood there in supersaiyan level three. This new man quickly flew at Buu and they began exchanging punches and blocks as each tried to get the upper hand. The new guys fighting style resembled Gohan's also but had a more refined look to it, almost as if he had invented it. The more practice had allowed this new stranger to keep up with Buu, even though he was not as strong as Gohan was.   
  
Goku blocked yet another punch from the pink blob before he threw one of his own. He looked over to see that Videl was attending to Gohan and he let out a small sigh of relief. He immediately regretted letting himself get distracted as he felt a punch land directly on his jaw. As Goku flew back, he reached out with his hand a whirled himself around to come into contact with Buu's head. Goku followed up with a small ki blast that sent Buu flying into a mountain. Goku then looked over to Videl and said "Take care of him Videl." before turning to face his opponent once more.   
  
Videl finally figured out that the mysterious man was none other than Goku. 'Gohan would be so happy right now if I could get him awake…. I know! Even an unconscious Gohan can't resist this!' Videl thought before an evil smirk that would make Vegita proud crept across her face. She then grabbed his hand and brought it underneath her shirt to her breasts and set his hand on them. Just as she thought, Gohan's eyes shot wide open and he blushed redder than a tomato before exclaiming "Videl what are you doing??? We can do this later!" She giggled loudly before saying "Well I had to wake you up somehow! Check out who's fighting that monster." she said. He slowly turned his head and a look of pure joy overcame his face. "DAD! Alright kick his butt!" screamed Gohan before he fell unconscious again, this time powering down as he fell. Videl decided to just let him be. "Videl!" she heard someone say. "I need you to go pick up some senzu beans from Korin!" "Who?" she asked. "I guess Gohan never told you where he got the one for you…" Goku said before giving her directions. 'Wow he is amazing. He hasn't missed a block during the entire time he was talking to me.' she thought before taking off to find this Korin.   
  
Goku blocked yet another kick from Buu before starting an assault of his own. In the middle of a punch though, Buu somehow managed to land a hard kick to Goku's side. He felt himself flying through the air and quickly righted himself. Just when he turned to face Buu, he found himself face to face with him. He didn't even have time to attempt a block before he was getting hit . Buu then grabbed Goku's leg and threw him down to the ground. Goku landed right beside his son and noticed that Gohan was powered down. 'He must be as hurt. I could really use another level 3 supersaiyan…' (AN: Goku has been dead so he doesn't know that Gohan achieved level four.) He quickly dismissed that as he stood up slowly. Buu was walking towards him slowly. All of a sudden, two ki blasts hit Buu and he went flying through the air. Goku quickly turned to see Vegita in level 3. 'I should have known. He must have been training every day since I've been gone.' Standing next to Vegita was a person that looked like what Goku remembered himself looking when he was a teenager. "Hi Vegita! I'm back!" Goku said as grinned at his former rival. "I noticed, Kakarot." "And who are you?" asked Goku while motioning to the person beside Vegita. "I am Goten. But not the one you know. I am from the future." 'Well that would explain him looking like me.' "Enough talk Kakarot. Have you forgotten about him?" Vegita said as he pointed at Buu who was now flying full speed at them. "Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something." Goku said as the three turned to face the pink monster.   
  
  
Korin's Tower  
  
Videl finally found the place she was looking for. She landed in the small tower and then yelled "Korin?! Gohan needs a senzu been and I was sent by Goku." She hoped that she could be heard. "You don't have to yell miss. I am right in front of you." She looked down to see a cat. She might have thought this weird before she met Gohan but now it just seemed like it was normal. " How do you know Gohan? It has been awhile since I've seen him and I must not know all of his friends anymore. I would remember a pretty girl like you." "Umm I am Gohan's girlfriend…" she said as she looked down and blushed. "Not to rush you or anything but could I please have some senzu beans? Gohan is unconscious and there is a pink monster threatening to destroy the Earth." "I'm sorry it's just that it gets lonely up here and it seems the only time anyone comes to see me is when something or another is threatening to destroy the Earth and someone is hurt. When you two get married, make Gohan visit me more often." Videl's eyes shot open in surprise and she said "How do you know we're going to be married?" "Simple. I can see the bite mark on your neck and from knowing Goku all these years I know that means that you are bonded to Gohan which means you two will be married eventually. Now here are your beans." Korin said as he handed Videl a small brown bag. "Bye Korin. Thank you for these and I will make Gohan visit you more." Videl said as she took off.   
  
Back at the fight  
  
Buu was holding his own against the three fighters. It seemed that none of them could land a hit. Just then Vegita threw a huge ki blast that disintegrated Buu's legs and arm. "HA! You put up a good fight but now it is all over." Vegita said with a smirk. Then he noticed that the creature was not falling to the ground like he was supposed to. All of a sudden, legs sprouted and another arm formed, much to the horror of the three saiyans. Buu then rushed at them and started fighting again.   
Videl landed next to Gohan and looked over to see Goku, Vegita, and Goten fighting the monster. She the knelt down and put one of the little beans in Gohan's mouth. She watched as he chewed and finally swallowed. With a start, Gohan sat straight up. "Well hello Gohan. Go help your friends. They seem to be having some problems." Videl said. Gohan looked over and started powering up. He let out a long scream that froze the fighters in the air as he went through the levels of supersaiyan before reaching his max. He watched as Buu took off, flying towards the horizon. Gohan briefly considered following him before deciding he had had enough fighting for the moment. He then turned to seethe look of amazement coming from his dad and just smiled inwardly. Before his dad could talk Gohan said. "Let's go home. I'll answer any questions you have there. Mom's gonna freak when she sees you're alive." Gohan said as he took off. 


	15. Soul Sucker

AN- OMIGOD an update! Hey everyone. I know it's been forever since I have updated but a lot of crap has been going on in my life and I have had NO time at all. Hopefully I can remember where I was going with this and you all can finally enjoy my writing once again. Anyways, I am babbling. On with my story.  
Chapter 15  
Soul Sucker  
Gohan looked back at his dad as they flew through the sky rapidly. 'I know I just saw him at the tournament but I am just so relieved to have him back for good.' He thought. He suddenly felt Videl grab his hand as they flew along and smiled to himself. 'I hope this ordeal with Majin Buu ends quickly so I can finally live in peace. Even though fighting is in my blood, I want nothing more than to settle down with Videl and live a normal life.' He looked ahead again and unconsciously began stroking Videl's hand with his own.  
  
Just as the three fighters landed outside the Son house, Chi-Chi came running outside and broke into tears as soon as she saw her husband sans halo. "GOKU! You're back!" she exclaimed as she ran and jumped into his arms.   
  
"Yes I am dear and for good if I can help it." Goku replied with happiness radiating from him. She finally took a step away from him and smiled. Seconds later, a large pink ki blast slammed into Chi-Chi and straight through her chest. Goku jumped in surprise and finally it registered what had just happened. "CHI-CHI NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he looked to the source of he blast. There stood Majin Buu with an evil smile on his face. "MOM!!! NOOOOOOO!!!" Gohan cried a few moments later. Suddenly, Buu disappeared and was right next to Gohan. Buu winked at him just as he sent his fist flying into Gohan's face.   
  
Meanwhile at Bulma's Lab  
  
"Whew there is the fifth one." stated Bulma. 'Each time I do this, it gets more and more of a pain in the ass.' She thought as she looked at the five baseball sized orbs around her. "Well, no rest for the wicked. Gohan, Trunks you go get the six star dragon ball and I will get the seventh and final."   
  
"Aww but mom can't we at least have some lunch? We're both STARVING!" replied Trunks, giving his mother the cutest look he could muster. Quickly, Goten got the hint and joined in.  
  
"I hate you two. Fine I will make you guys lunch but I have a nagging feeling that this will come back to haunt me.  
  
"YAY!" Both boys exclaimed excitedly as Bulma walked to her kitchen.  
Son House  
  
Gohan had finally managed to fully power up but he was still having great difficulty with Buu. He looked over to see his father kneel over the body of Chi-Chi and begin crying. With Goku out of the fight, Gohan was slowly being overwhelmed by the rush of energy Buu must have experienced. Even with Gohan's power at an all time high from the death of his mother, he couldn't land a single blow. He felt Buu's fist crash into his face and as his head jerked back, he saw the last thing in the world he had wanted to see. Videl, drawn by the cries, slowly walked outside and looked up at the fight. Buu, noticing where Gohan was looking, disappeared again, only this time to reappear right next to Videl and shove his hand right through her chest. As Gohan watched blood spurt out of Videl's open chest, his eyes turned the color of the blood he was seeing, almost as if the image had burned itself into his eyes. He felt a swell of emotion as his body literally exploded with energy and consumed everything surrounding him and bored a hole into the ground close to a mile deep. "YOU BASTARD!" Gohan yelled loud enough that the entire world heard it. More energy began flowing from him and all of a sudden his hair shrank back to his old length and flashed between red and black until finally it stopped. The bottom half had remained black, but now in addition to that the tips and upper half had become blood red. His teeth began to grow until two fangs stuck out slightly. His tail suddenly flashed red as well as his muscles bulged outward, tearing his shirt. After this was all done, Gohan looked up at Buu with nothing more than a smile.   
  
"You will die now." Gohan said with such calmness that it chilled anyone who heard it to the bone. Buu looked frightened for all of two seconds before he suddenly just wasn't there anymore, the only thing left of him was his tail like horn clutched his Gohan's hand. Suddenly, even that burst into flames and was reduced to ashes.   
  
"You did it Gohan." Goku said as he looked upon Gohan and his awesome power. Gohan slowly turned his head to look at Goku before he smiled again. "You could have protected her. You could have saved her life. You will pay too, along with this entire world for being so unfair. If I cannot be happy, no one will. I am tired of constantly defending insignificant little pricks that do not even appreciate what we do for them. Every time, they just dismiss it as a trick. Well I will now show them that it is very real. Once I am done with you of course." Gohan then started rushing straight at Goku.  
  
Bulma's Lab  
  
"Okay finally the sixth one. That little bastard managed to elude me for long enough." Bulma said when suddenly she heard a male voice scream out "You Bastard!" and noticed the skies darkening around her. 'Oh jesus what has happened?' Bulma thought as her mind raced. 'The only thing I can think of is that Videl has been killed. I had better get my ass in gear and find the last dragon ball before the entire planet is doomed by Gohan's unspeakable rage.   
  
A.N. part two. J Yeah I know you all hate me for this chapter, but oh well this is my fic. Hehe don't worry it might get better. Wow this was fun. Hopefully I will be able to update before too long but as I said, it's hard with school and such. Oh yeah, READ AND REVIEW! Hehe  
Hex 


End file.
